It Started with a Gown
by Spastic Ash
Summary: It's been three years since Sasuke came home, three more years Naruto has managed to hide her gender but that time is up! Sasuke/FEMnaruto
1. Chapter 1: Roomies

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

This is my first fanfic. Pairing: Sasuke/FEMnaruto

* * *

**It started with a gown**

**Naruto POV**

It's been three years...

Three years since I dragged that bastard back to Konoha he's still an empty, emotionless prick. Guarding me like a bloody watchdog, so Itachi doesn't run in and steal me away without his revenge.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am secretly a girl…

Tomorrow night is going to be painful, team Kakashi is back and now that Orochimaru is out of the picture we have to attend a ball and ally the hidden Sound village. Kakashi got us a hotel, it was great until we had to go to our rooms.

"Naruto, come here for a sec", the pervert pulled me aside whilst Sai, Sasuke and Sakura walked up the staircase.

"I'm really sorry"

"Huh?" I blurted out.

"Your er situation…"

Kakashi Sensei is one of very few who know my secret, I have my utmost trust for him because he covers for me when I need help with my identity. The façade I wore; the male Naruto is for my safety, the third Hokage suggested it. As I got older it got harder to hold the jutsu and in my academy years I transformed back accidentally alas the 'sexy no justu' was born. Naturally it was a lie and a cover-up.

"You know Sasuke will whine like a bitch if he has to share a room and you don't", Kakashi continued, giving me a look.

"Yeah? I don't think I like where this is going", I narrowed my cerulean eyes at him. Kakashi sighed, "your going to share a room with Sai and Sasuke okay?"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU! You get a room to yourself? No fair!" Ugh that stupid… Argh I wanted to kill him.

"why can't I share with Sakura?" I was on the verge of tears here!

"Sakura knows?" His eyes; correction, eye is bugging out of it's socket now, "she knows?"

"yeah, Sakura knows. How the hell do you think I get **those. ** I mean it's not like I can walk down the street in my released form or buy something like that in my male form", I told him rolling my eyes.

"Oh well, er right" Kakashi said awkwardly.

Sakura's head popped around the corner, "Is everything alright? Naru, Kakashi?"

"Peachy", I spat, " I have to room with Sai and that bloody Teme!"

Sakura was now growling at Kakashi, Heck! He deserved it.

"Kakashi and Sasuke will share a room then", Sakura negotiated.

"Bzzzzzzt! Wrong, I will never share a room with that whining bitch", Kakashi said,"You and Sasuke have to share"

"NO!", I cried out,

"You bought him back, you deal with him"

I sighed, "Fine". Arguing was as pointless as talking to a wall. Mind you it could be worse, like talking to the bloody Uchiha himself and I swear to kami that his vocabulary is: Hn, avenge, power and a whole heap of insults for me. He's just like a toddler who learnt to say 'no'

"oh and tomorrow night you are to make a clone and release the jutsu for the ball", Kakashi stated breaking my train of thought.

I wanted to scream and beat a certain duck-ass to death, instead I stormed up stairs and kicked Sai out. Sasuke just Hn'd and went back to ignoring the world.

* * *

A/N: Rate and Review please, I just wanted to say thanks for reading!

Sorry It's real short but that's how I wrote it (you can only have so many pages out in school)


	2. Chapter 2: Revealations and a Shower

Hey there! I am totally bored, so much in fact I think I may die…

Any ways on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Revelations and a Shower**

_***~Next Night~*  
-Naruto's P.O.V-**_

I was in Sakura's room in a face henge having my dark red hair tugged out of my brains and into a braid; my face lightly made-up and my chest being stuffed into a flowing blue dress (with orange undies underneath). No one will ever expect it to be the dobe' behind all this so it made me feel sort of evil, I could just hear myself cackling. Sakura was wearing a nice flowing dress that matched her emerald eyes.

I met everyone at the lobby; Kakashi was wearing a grey tux, Sai nearly naked (as usual) and Sasuke smothered by Uchiha symbols. My clone was there too, I eyed him as Kakashi introduced me, "hey everyone, this is a dear friend of mine. Her name is Kana Hitomi"

Playing the role, I said shyly, "Hello, nice to meet you all"

The ball was extravagant; I let my hips sway to the comforting music to soon find myself dancing with one of many of the Sound council. I ended up dancing with Sakura and Sai until Kakashi offered me a hand. I was quite surprised because I didn't even know he danced.

After a while I was a little dizzy, continually being passed from partner to partner, I nearly threw up on Sasuke as he took my hand. I could almost hear my evil laugh again as he steadied me and offered me some water. The rest of the night was fuzzy but I remember my clone walking me home early so no one would notice a girl in Sasuke's room.

_***~after the ball*~**_

I was completely exhausted so I just flopped on the bathroom floor with a doona and forgot to lock the door. Both my henge's disappeared and I was left in a dress, which to be honest, wasn't very comfy. So I ditched the dress for tomorrow's clothes, my typical orange and sealed the rest into a scroll. After that I buried myself into the doona and dropped of to sleep.

The next thing I knew the bloody shower was running, I freaked and jumped up trying to find a way out only to see a half-stunned (and sexy) Sasuke in absolutely nothing at all…

* * *

_**-Sasuke's P.O.V-**_

After the ball, I was exhausted, I didn't see that dobe at all, so it was somewhat quiet but knowing him, he'd probably be in bed snoring his ass off. Therefore, it came a shock to see the bed empty and a shitload of bedding in the bathroom, probably for me. Ignoring it I got undressed and jumped in the shower, I was enjoying it until the pile of sheets and doona jumped up to reveal a shocked but very hot blonde in orange. I covered myself with a towel and attempted to de-activate my Sharingan.

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled at him still trying to de-activate my bloody Sharingan.

"I…I totally got you! Haha!"

That, in my opinion sounded forced and fake, his eyes didn't support his words at all.

"You got me right…", I said to him, feigning a bored tone, "So why are you still like that?"

"I…er"

I hated his stupid surprise attack, yet something was bothering me. My Sharingan, which I was still trying to de-activate, didn't detect the slightest flicker of jutsu.

"There isn't a jutsu, is there", a massive blush fell upon my face before I could stop it so I turned to hide my embarrassment.

"Pshh! As if, I'm a guy with a perfect jutsu. Not even the Sharingan can detect it!"

"Just shut up dobe and change back already", I said to him/her as I left the room"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for shortness of it but I hope you enjoy it anyway


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets?

I am very proud of myself, I have 502 hits already and I am currently writing part 25 (oo-er). Well onwards my friends!

**Chapter 3: Secrets?**

_**-Naruto's P.O.V-**_

OhMyGawd! Shit he caught me red-handed and what about my lame excuse an 'undetectable jutsu'. This is bad, real bad I am screwed beyond repair and I don't think I can face that teme ever again. Yet reality is a bitch and I'm on the same team as him so I have to look at him every day. I just locked the bathroom door and went back to sleep; if the teme needed to piss he was just going to have to find somewhere else.

_**-Sasuke's P.O.V-**_

***~Next morning~*  
**Last night I had a strange dream, Naruto was in it. That dobe he scared me with his jutsu but I still had a nagging feeling in my gut that something wasn't quite right, and what the hell was he doing sleeping in the bathroom?

The bathroom… When I looked over the bathroom was empty, Naruto was missing. I decided to get dressed and go find Kakashi, I know he knew something and I was going to find out no matter what. I closed my door and turned down the hall to see Sai standing outside Kakashi's room.

My replacement just pointed to the door and said, "They're in there"

"Hn", I just ignored him and walked in the door, ducking just in time to dodge a well-aimed pillow. Naruto was yelling at Kakashi whilst crying, Sakura was there too, she was trying to coax Naruto to calm down. When Naruto turned and saw me she collapsed into Sakura's arms and cried, her form changing into a girl's.  
_

_**-Naruto's P.O.V-**_

My chest hurt like hell, I was crying and yelling my ass of at Kakashi when Sasuke walked in, I couldn't bear it, I just collapsed into Sakura and sobbed my heart out. I knew my formed had changed back but I didn't care anymore, I absolutely hate myself for this. Why me? Why do I have to be born a girl, why did I have to have the Kyuubi inside me and why did it have to be Sasuke who found out about my secret?

Sasuke was my friend, my rival and my crush. Yeah, I caught the bug and I've had it since that first accidental kiss. Does he feel the same? Sometimes I wish he'd kiss me but that's just weird.

_**-Sasuke's P.O.V- **_

Naruto collapsed into Sakura as if Sakura knew something I didn't; Kakashi didn't look fazed when Naruto became a girl either. I glared at Kakashi until I heard her sobs become more desperate. Why was she crying?  
My chest began to ache, it felt tight and I hadn't felt anything so painful since Itachi murdered my clan.

_**-Naruto's P.O.V- **_

I couldn't face him after that, so I kicked Sai out of Kakashi's room and slept there. I trust Kakashi and Heck! I knew he wouldn't try anything because:  
A) Sakura, Grandma Tsunade, Jiraiya and Ikura would mount his head on a wall if he tried anything  
B) He had the latest published copy of our favourite book, Icha Icha Paradise (which I had already read), courtesy of me and Pervy-sage.

I sobbed most the night until I was pulled under from exhaustion and slept a dreamless dream. I woke to find Sakura shaking me quietly. Damn! Why did I have to get so emotional over him!

I knew it, I know the reason why I had to bring Sasuke home. Not just because of friendship, not because of a crush. No, I loved Sasuke Uchiha and this feeling scares me because I know he'd never return these feelings. "Stupid avenger", I grumbled, Sakura looked at me and went off into a fit of giggles then she shushed everyone so I could talk. She offered her hand which I accepted greatfully.  
"What did she say?" Kakashi asked.

"I said, stupid teme", I jabbed a finger in his direction and winced at my hoarse voice.

"W-what I do dobe?", Sasuke said, he looked flushed and embarrassed. I followed his gaze down to my chest, "Argh! Sakura-chan what am I wearing?" I screamed trying to cover my chest which was now in a pink silky night-dress. She shrugged and replied,"You need it to cover everything because I know you only sleep in boxers at home!"

…

**A/N:** Thanks for reading R&R


	4. Chapter 4: That lil pink dress

Phew! Chapter four now and I am currently writing part thirty, Omigosh! Yay! Are you excited?  
Oh and the only pairing I have ever loved is Sasunaru so give me a heads up if you know some cool pairings.

* * *

**It Started with a Gown**

**~Chapter four: That little pink dress…-**

_**-Kakashi's P.O.V-**_

This comment deemed to be too much for the frigid Uchiha as he turned to hide his blushing face and bloody nose.

"Uh teme are you okay?" Naruto innocent and gullible came up behind Sasuke and clasped her hands around his fore-head, unconsciously pressing herself into him, "Your ears are bright red and your face is really warm", She said, sincerely concerned.

"NARUTO!" Uh-oh, Sakura was furious, "Put a shirt on first, JUST LOOK AT WHAT YOUR DOING!"

Naruto let out a surprised squeak and smacked Sasuke on the back of the head, "Stupid teme pervert!"

Naruto ran into the bathroom wearing a lacy and nearly see through pink night dress alongside a massive blush with Sakura on her heels.  
So Sasuke knew her secret, this is gonna be interesting.

* * *

_**-Sasuke's P.O.V- **_

S-she… That dobe she makes me blush and just before! "O-only boxers…!" I muttered accidentally aloud, Kakashi gave me a weird glare as if to say 'You even think about it and I'll castrate you'.

I have seen girls in way more revealing clothes in the magazines hidden under the loose floorboard of my room and not once have I ever gotten a nose bleed or blushed about it.

Damn! Why do I feel like this? I am supposed to be an avenger, I am supposed to destroy Itachi and then rebuild my clan. So why doesn't all that matter when I'm around her? And Goddammit it's only been a day not even that since I've known her true gender.

* * *

_**-Naruto's P.O.V- **_

Tomorrow we set off so my goal today was to avoid Sasuke like the plague. Instead I hung out with Sai and we paint or draw, I also hung out with Sakura and we shopped or talked but in the end it was unavoidable, I needed to re-pack my stuff which was still lying in Sasuke's room. To be honest I missed Gama-chan and my trusty sleeping hat which I was now allowed to wear now that the mission succeeded without and trouble. So later that evening Sakura glued herself to Sasuke and took him shopping under the pretence that she needed his opinion on something for her Lee, allowing me free-access to my stuff without a certain teme to worry about. I knew Sai was there but he didn't know my secret and he wasn't Sasuke, this was going to be easy.

Boy was I wrong…

* * *

_**-Sai's P.O.V- **_

Naruto is one unlucky bastard, he's like an open book to the point where Sasuke knows he's gonna try and grab his crap. But that doesn't matter because I get to help Sakura, who was a good friend, pick out something for Lee whilst we are here. Sakura was dear to me like a younger sister and she also taught me emotions that the Anbu had sucked dry. Mind you one sucky thing is that I have to pose as Sasuke.

"alright Sai, come out", Sakura said with a bored tone, the ery same one I use with Uchiha.

"How'd you know?" I asked as I thankfully resumed my original form.

"I just know okay, I mean hello I was the leader of his fanclub before he slugged me on the back of my head and ditched us. That prissy dick broke helped me find out who I truly love so I don't blame him for what he did to me but I hate him for hurting Naruto like that. I mean Sasuke was one of Naruto's most treasured people", She said sighing.

I took her hand and said in reply, "Come on let's go find something green and youthfull"

She just laughed and we continued through all the stalls.

* * *

_**-Sasuke's P.O.V- **_

I knew Naruto would try to get her clothes and stuff so I bargained with Sai and camped out in our room waiting for a certain blonde dobe so I can get all the answers. She walked in and I quickly closed the door, locking it too so she couldn't escape. Naruto squeaked and flinched when she saw me. I walked over to her, closing the space quickly and trapping her between my arms, I watched as her eyes widened and her breath hitched higher as I drew closer. I felt her shaking as I questioned her, "Why are you avoiding me?"

Shrinking further into the door she whispered in a tiny and defeated voice, "I don't know"

* * *

_**-Naruto's P.O.V- **_

He cornered me against the door, I was terrified, I thought he was with Sakura and then I realised that Sai wasn't here. That bastard!

He inched closer and closer as I tried to melt my way through the door but my attempts were failing. His lips were millimetres from mine as he questioned me; two initial thoughts crossed my mind. One was kick him and the other was kiss him. Whilst I argued the logic of these thoughts Sai unlocked the door using his key and opened the door. We were shoved to the floor, I landed on top of him and our lips crashed together. I heard someone squeal and it all went black…

* * *

**A/N: **Enjoy! R&R please. Wow A little incosistant in the point of views... Hint hint with the pairings


	5. Chapter 5: Midnight Kisses

Phew, I had a test yesterday Happy Wednesday everyone!

* * *

**It started with a Gown**

**~Chapter five: Midnight kisses~ **

_**-Naruto's P.O.V- **_

I woke up to find Sakura by my side, she was fast asleep and was clinging on the green frog plush that Lee gave her. I rose, careful not to wake her and discovered that I was sleeping in Sakura's room, in my original form too. I must of transformed back when I blacked out; I felt my chest heave as I remembered that Sai opened the door so know he knew I was a girl. Suddenly my vision blurred and the walls spun, refusing to give in I stumbled out into the hall in my usual orange attire.

To my discomfort I find a sleeping Sasuke leant against the wall at Sakura's room. I looked his sleeping face and a sudden urge rushed over me; before I could stop myself my lips were against his.

* * *

_**-Sasuke's P.O.V- **_

I just couldn't leave her so I waited for her to wake up, I sat outside their room and I must of dozed off because when I opened my next a flushed tanned beauty's lips were against mine. Slowly I wound my fingers through her hair and pulled her deeper; licking her lips asking her for entrance. Her lips parted as she accepted my invitation and our tongues danced. I explored every inch of her mouth; she tasted a little like ramen but with something more, something stronger like sandalwood or musk. As I pondered she moved her arms from her sides to my hair, winding her fingers through making me shiver in pleasure so I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. We parted to catch our breath and I stared into her eyes. I pulled her into my arms, embracing her and nuzzling her neck, I pulled back to look at her and she kissed my nose. We got up and went to my hotel room so she could gather up her stuff.

* * *

_**-Naruto's P.O.V- **_

I followed Sasuke wordlessly to his room so I could gather my things; Sai bunked with Kakashi again so it was just us. Just us… I felt my cheeks glow red and I turned to hide my face, Sasuke had already finished packing so I set my mind on getting mine done.

"What's the time", I asked trying to break the silence that threatened to engulf the room.

"Two AM dobe", he said automatically.

"Shall we have a little fun then?" I asked playfully…

* * *

_**-Sasuke's P.O.V- **_

I fell over, bright red, looking up I saw a deck of cards in my face.

"Someone's a pervert", She giggled as my face grew brighter and brighter. We spent most of the morning playing snap until we both fell asleep. I didn't sleep long but Naruto wasn't awake yet, I would wake her up when we had to leave. Thoughts ticked through my brain as I played with her blonde hair. Before this, Naruto, to me, was male. He was my best friend and a strong rival. Now he is actually she, I know it shouldn't feel right, after so many years of her being male to me but that's not the case, it feels right, like a seamless puzzle; like it's meant to be. (**A/N**: It totally is)

I decided to wake her a few minutes before everyone else has to wake up. Shaking her, Naruto sat up with drool on the side of her mouth. She raised her arm to wipe it off but I beat her to it with a lick.

"Eww! Gross teme", she squealed and swatted me away.

"Sorry", I managed to choke out between fits of laughter. Naruto pouts and turns away as if she were about to storm off. No she didn't, instead she surprised attacked me. Naruto was on top of me, straddling me, "Wow Teme! You can actually laugh".

I scowled at that and mentally thrash myself until my virtual body is lying on the ground, beaten and bloody. All I could think about was her on top of me as we left to go and meet the others so we could leave.

* * *

**A/N: **G'day! R&R, tell me what you think. I am trying my hardest to extend the chapters but to be honest this story is impromptu; I mean I do have a main idea but yeah… If you catch my drift. Anyways the last time I checked my hits were in the seventeen-hundreds. Thank you all and especially to those who gave me feedback. (I'm still new at this stuff)


	6. Chapter 6: A scarf and a flashback

Hiya, I'm watching spirited away as I type this, It's in Japanese with English subs.

* * *

**It started with a Gown**

**~Chapter six: A scarf and a flashback~**

_**-Naruto's P.O.V- **_

The whole journey back, all I could think about was Sasuke. I fingered the spot where he licked eventually I had to stop touching it because Sakura slapped my hand away and said I'll get zits. I convinced myself that he was messing with me and that he didn't mean anything by it. It still bothered me, I was confused and it annoyed me because I hated feelings like this. I didn't know how to react or do, I don't even know if he returns my feelings.

"-uto… NARUTO!"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my daze to see Kakashi-sensei wave his hand in my face.

"Good-morning Naruto, glad to see you're awake. We can stop now", he said. I looked up from my thoughts and I realised that I was at the Hokage tower, also I was only a few millimetres from walking straight into the heavy door.

"GRANDMA TSUNADE! We're back!" I yelled out entering her office, dodging flying stationary. We went through the mission procedure and the fact that everyone in team seven knew my secret. Again I had to dodge a series of flying objects to avoid serious injury before we were excused and were able to catch up on sleep.

* * *

I got back home to my shabby apartment to see Konohamaru leaning against my door.

"aye Konohamaru, how's it going?" I called out to him casually.

"Hey Naruto, good thanks and how was the mission", he waved back. We went inside and I made him some ramen as I told him about our mission, I even showed him the dress I had to wear. Konohamaru, being the 'honourable grandson', knew my secret. Actually I told him after I got the guts to tell Gaara because he kept pestering me about the sexy-no-jutsu. When he knew my secret, we created the actual technique, it took us months to perfect but eventually we managed to. It was a major success; it aided me in many missions and training sessions with the pervy sage. Occasionally we bait our perverted teachers. One time we did it, it was absolutely golden. I can remember it like yesterday…

_**-Flashback- **_

"Oh pervy saaaage!" we giggled in our sexy-no-jutsu forms. We hugged him, purposely pressing ourselves into him and watched as he had the biggest nosebleed we have ever seen. Laughing as he furiously scribbled it down onto a piece of paper. We then ran behind a bench and I transformed into a sexy-no-Tsunade. Boy did he lose it then. We managed to knock him unconscious with our little prank, finally managing to get him round again he insisted I help him with his writing. Being a big fan of the book I accepted…

_**-End of flashback- **_

So after all the gory details and three bowls of ramen (each) he asked, "So you like the Uchiha?"

His question made me blush and so I hid my face, Konohamaru just snickered, "I'll take that as a yes then", he sighed and whacked me on the back when I didn't answer.

"Ow!"

"No idea what you see in him but I give you guys my permission", he pulled my face up so I would look at him. Instead of answering I just lifted my eyebrow and gave him a quizzical look.

"Well hey, you are basically my sister, considering the fact that we are probably really close and all", he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Aww, I love you so much, a little brother! I've always wanted one", I said hugging him tightly.

We talked till dusk fell and I waved goodbye to the boy who managed to wear the longest scarf known to man and still be a ninja. I decided to jump in the bath and relax, it was working until somebody knocked on the door.

I got out grumbling, wrapped my waist in a towel, henged myself into the male Naruto and answered the door.

"What?" I said lazily opening the door.

"Aye Naru, come shopping with us!" Sakura said entering along with Ino and Hinata.

"They know?" I squeaked and ran to my room to get dressed.

"I um a-already knew because of Byakugan", Hinata stuttered out.

"Sakura told me", Ino shrugged.

"Anyone else?" I said hysterically.

"Neji, Kiba, Shino", Said Hinata.

"Sai, Kakashi, Lee", said Sakura

"Shikamaru, Choji", Said Ino.

"Gaara and crew", I sighed, "and Sasuke"

"What? Uchiha knows!" Ino and Hinata said in unison when I came back wearing my usual orange attire, minus the henge, "mmm he found out when we were forced to room together in the sound"

"What happened?" Ino asked, "Spill it sister! We want every dirty detail"

So I told them about naked Sasuke, the two days after and started to tell them about the third day but I stopped when I got to the make-out scene.

"aaaaand?" Hinata asked, she sat there looking at me as if she could see my soul (she probably could, Yikes!)

"and they made out in the hallway after Sasuke caught Naruto kissing him. I don't know what happened after that because Sasuke lead Naruto to his room", Sakura said matter-of-factly.

"Ehhh! Are you serious? Are you still a-a… You know", Hinata and Ino babbled.

"Yes I am still a virgin, I just packed and we played snap with a deck of card I found in my bag…WAIT SAKURA HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THIS?"

She gave me an evil grin, "weeell…"

But she never finished because as I went to grab myself something to eat a certain duck-butt fell out of my pantry, straight on top of me…

* * *

**A/N: **tell me what you thought! I am constantly singing duck-butt.


	7. Chapter 7: Panties and a new home

Hi there, I'm sick today. Woohoo no school! Anyway on with the story. Oh and it gets dirtier from here, just you wait.

* * *

**It Started With a Gown**

**Chapter 7: Panties and a New Home**

_**-Ino's P.O.V- **_

It was absolutely hilarious; we all knew Sasuke was here (except Naruto of course) courtesy of Hinata. Just as we were talking about his and Naruto's love life, Naruto reached over to get some food, which incidentally, was Sasuke's hiding place.

We all stood around them, laughing our asses of. Sasuke was on top of Naruto, red as a tomato.

"Hey Sasuke, nice of you to drop by", I sniggered.

"TEME! Off Now!" Naruto screamed, she looked as if she would murder him in cold-blood. At first we thought it was because she was just surprised but we soon found out the real reason why…

* * *

_**-Naruto's P.O.V- **_

"Sasukeeeee!" I growled as I tried to pry him off me. His hands, they were groping me, I wanted to kill him but instead I gripped his ass tightly and whispered in his ear as he gasped, "you let go and I will"

"Huh?"

"Look down teme", I said trying to supress the urge to scream and run.

"Ack!" He totally did the anime style nosebleed thing I usually see in most of the comics. I laughed my ass off alongside Sakura and Ino.

He got off and bolted out the door, "teme!" I called after him as he rushed out the door.

"Come on Naru, shopping time. You need girly clothes too you know"

"Fine but I have to henge myself so I'm not kicked out okay"

"Only the face, you need new underwear because you can't use binding forever", Hinata said stutter free.

So we left my apartment, my face similar to Haku's with Sasuke's wallet in my pocket. (I swiped it when I grabbed his ass) We set off to the shops, I'll admit, it is a little fun but the constant trying on clothes thing chafes. We made our way through the town, laughing and chatting.

Then we got to the lingerie store; everything went downhill from there…

"What about this one?" Ino said holding up the skimpiest pair of underwear in the entire store.

"How am I supposed to wear _that _under my clothes?" I swore at Ino under my breath.

"It's for your little Sasuke-kun", she sniggered as I blushed massively.

"How the hell is he gonna wear that? Even if it did there's no way in hell he'd actually wear it", I looked at her, just what was she suggesting?

"No silly, you're supposed to wear it for him"

"OHMYGOD! NO WAY!" I smacked her on the arm as everyone looked at us but I didn't care, "WHAT KIND OF GIRL DO YOU THINK I AM!" I was on the verge of tears; it was far too embarrassing to even think of what he'd act like.

In the end I got myself measured and bought a few pairs of orange undies, plus a black pair. I also bought some new orange sweats and I was forced to buy a dress so I made it orange too, god I love orange!

I was about to open the door when I heard a thump, racing inside I found a bloodied and beetroot teme on my floor tangled in the clothes that I left out before we went shopping (including my underwear).

"Teme put those in the wash will ya?" I said from my room as I put my clothes away.

"W-why?"

"Uh, because you got blood on them, you dirty pervert", I called back. After saying that I heard a shuffle of clothing as Sasuke put a load in the washing machine. I came out and chucked the tags into the bin, "So, what does the mighty Uchiha need from my apartment?" I tried to break the silence.

I saw him take a deep breath before he said, "I need to talk to you"

"Mmm, you are teme", I said slyly as I busied myself with making dinner, "Want some ramen?"

"I-No thanks", he paused and I saw him open his mouth again, "You should move in with me!" he blurted out.

"Fine but I'm not sleeping in Itachi's room, look I know this is for your revenge scheme and I would like to live thanks so that's why I'm agreeing", I said sighing, pffft I wish. "Oh and we have to Grandma Tsunade"

"What? You're agreeing?"

With that I walked over to him but tripped on the way, straight into a certain teme's lips just as another person walked in…

"Not now you two love birds, you need to save it for later", Kakashi stated as he walked in nonchalantly as if he owned the place. This possibly the fourth time this has happened… In a week.

"I-I-I"

"Well come on now, the Hokage is waiting to see you both"

**~In the Hokage's office~**

"The council members have decided that you two are to live together, they want Sasuke to be by your side at all times", Tsunade explained.

"Why now though?"

"There is news that the Akatsuki are on the move, they were spotted not far from here so we have to watch our backs from now on. You guys have a new house because Naruto your apartment is too small and Sasuke, Itachi knows where you live", A familiar voice said.

"Pervy-Sage!" I ran out and glomped the old man.

"Hehe, my little Naruto has matured", He laughed, "Sasuke you'd better not hurt her", his face became serious.

"Ha! If he tries I'll whip him to Suna and feed him to Gaara", I grinned at Sasuke who suddenly twitched.

* * *

_**-Sasuke's P.O.V- **_

Naruto was still grinning like a mania when we arrived at our new house, It was still pretty small but it had a garden, two bedrooms, a bathroom in between, a laundry, a lounge room and kitchen/dining room. It was all we needed really. Naruto and I both settled in really well, I brought over my furniture and Naruto just brought the necessities with her, I guess she didn't have much. It was unnerving watching her grin, I knew about her and the Kazekage, they were best friends because they both were the same to some point.

After painting our rooms the desired colour, mine blue and Naruto's orange (I have no idea why she likes that colour) I went to prepare dinner as Naruto flopped down onto my sofa.

"Ugh I'm tired", she said closing my eyes, "Sasukeeee I'm hungry"

"Dobe be patient", I called back, god she can get impatient sometimes. When dinner was ready I called out to her but she didn't come. So I came out to see Naruto fast asleep on the couch snoring her ass of, "Naruto?" I shook her to try and wake her up, "come on dinner's ready"

My attempts were useless, I sat there until another idea crossed my mind. I leant down so our faces were level, grinning ear to ear evilly…

"TEME!" She squealed.

* * *

**A/N: **phew, I finished. Rate and review, tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8: Temptations and tomatoes

Omigosh! I am so sorry to all my watchers! I would like to say that I have been busy but I'd be lying, I was just being a lazy ass like my man shikamaru. Plus only yesterday I managed to internally bruise my right index finger so I can barely brush my hair (thank kami I'm a leftie!)

Okay on to the story…

* * *

**It Started with a Gown**

**Chapter eight: Temptations and Tomatoes**

_**-Naruto's P.O.V-**_

"TEME!" I squealed as something wet touched my neck, "That's gross!"

To be honest it actually felt good but there's no way in hell I'll ever tell him…

"Dinner", he managed mid-laugh. I stomped after him and we ate in silence.

Sasuke left for a shower and I washed up, completely forgetting he was still alive I went to my room and gathered my things. I slid the door open and stripped down to nothing but my underwear in a daze, I had managed to unhook the back of my bra before I heard someone.

"ACK!" A blue duck ass was standing behind the washing basket, he had forgotten to lock the doors and I forgot he lived here… Talk about awkward.

"I am so sorry!" I blushed and struggled to re-clip my bra before strong hands replaced mine and hooked it up, "Sa-Sasuke", I blushed like crazy, dumped my stuff on the toilet and ran out with my discarded clothing.

He finished and unlocked the doors I went in and locked them; I took my time in the shower. I took in my surroundings first. The white walls and blue tilled floors, the white porcelain toilet which was topped with my clothes, the white porcelain sink with and above it the medicine cabinet (totally looking through Sasuke's stuff when I get out). Then my mind went to another place, My happy place where the flowers were blooming and my faceless family was surrounding me on a red tartan rug eating watermelons…

"Naruto?"

"Mmmm?" I asked leaning against the wall with the hot water against my chest.

"You okay?"

He sounded concerned, I shut off the water and grabbed my towel, "Yeah sorry I spaced out", I answered him as I got dressed. I unlocked both of the doors before exiting into my room and walking into the lounge room and flopping back down onto the couch.

"Hey Naruto, Can I sit here?" Sasuke asked, pffft what a stupid question.

"No", I said and he slumped a little before I pulled him down, "Of course teme, it's your house too and since when did an Uchiha, especially duck-butt ones, ask?" I giggled at him as he scowled.

* * *

_**-Sasuke's P.O.V-**_

It took all my strength not to jump her after that. She was wearing only a loose t-shirt and boxers, no bindings or henge. Her hair was longer and her face was really pretty, god I'd do anything for those lips again. The way she sat made it even harder to restrain myself.

"Hey Sasuke, What was Orochimaru like?" Naruto asked out of the blue, stirring me from my thoughts and internal debating whether to jump her or not.

"Why?" I was curious but force of habit my tone became annoyed, either way she didn't look upset so she must just be used to it then or she's ignoring it to make decent conversation which I am actually capable of, it's just the people who try to converse with me.

"Because I want to join him to become more powerful…", She said sarcastically as I arched my brow, "Kidding, I wanna know what it was like there and what you went through. I'm curious"

"He's fucking psycho that's what he is", I couldn't say it anymore, and instead I just looked away from her.

"Sasuke", her hand shot out and gripped my chin, I felt my face being pulled to face her, "Sasuke, I'm so sorry I asked", her other arm wrapped around my waist and I was pulled closer. I didn't try to resist so I ended up in a big bear-hug, "Don't think about it okay"

I stared at her lips the whole time and before I could restrain myself I was kissing her. "Sasuke", I opened my eyes and saw Naruto blushing.

"Sorry", I looked down, "I'm going to bed now"

~blah! ~

I managed to restrain myself for most of the night, I don't know what would happen if I didn't. I stayed in my room for most the night, not daring to get up, even to pee. Eventually I had to go get a drink because I couldn't sleep, as I downed the cup of water I heard talking in Naruto's room.

I walked over to her door but I stopped before I turned the handle, should I or Shouldn't I? I debated with logic and eventually my curiosity got the best of me. I turned the handle and quietly opened the door, stepping into Naruto's bright room I was standing in an obstacle course of mess. I could see scrolls and clothes everywhere, I even caught a glimpse of her panties which were overflowing from the drawers in her open cupboards. After clearing a pathway for myself I looked over to Naruto and was greeted with a sight that can cause severe blood loss to even the strongest man alive; tanned, sculpted legs were tangled with her doona. Her shirt was hiked up to reveal a toned stomach and firm breasts, I heard her mutter again so I moved closer to a point where I was standing over her sleeping figure.

"Ke…", She mumbled, "Suke…Sasuke"

"Eh?" I struggled to keep the blush down that threatened to flare up onto my cheeks.

"Oof!" I was pulled down onto the bed with Naruto and crushed into a back-breaking hug (well more of a glomp attack). I could feel her chest rise and fall with every breath, her breasts were pressed against my own chest and her hot breath fanned over my face. She was drooling a little but still, she was so close. I felt her move and I lost control; my cool was gone and instead I was extremely hard.

* * *

_**-Naruto's P.O.V-**_

I felt something hard push up against my thigh, I tried to ignore it but it became incredibly annoying. So I opened my eyes to see my arms gripping Sasuke tightly, he was bright red and squirming. I looked down to see my shirt ridden up and my entire chest was pushed into Sasuke's shirt, I lowered my gaze further to the object that woke me up and quickly averted it again. Eye level was safe so I stuck to that; Sasuke was still struggling in my grip, instead of letting go I pulled him closer until our lips met. I continued where we left off earlier that night on the couch. He gasped out of surprise and pulled back, a wave of rejection hit me and my arms slackened a little. I felt like crap and I was practically crying.

Well that was until he wrapped his own arms around my waist, pulling himself closer.

"Naruto?"

"Y-yeah?" I was holding back a blush that could put Hinata to shame and a lump the size of Saturn hammered grew in my throat.

"I think… I think I love you", He said and looked away quickly.

I could feel tears sliding down my face as I wailed, "I love you too Sasuke!" I think my heart was going to collapse from all the love I felt right now. My chest felt really tight as he sealed the deal with a kiss. Not a peck but the real deal with tongues and all. We moved closer until my leg brushed past something and Sasuke froze up.

"Fuck!" He growled for Kami's sake, he fucking growled!

"eep! Too close", I shuffled away from him, "I'm so sorry Sasuke"

"Just…" He sighed, "Just don't do it again", he said as we panted, trying to get our breathing under control and I shuffled further away, "Naruto come on, come back"

I shook my head. That was not cool and I definitely could not let it happen again, who knows what would happen. In the end I knew the attempt was futile because I was blocked, I know I could just sit up or shove him off the bed but I totally defy logic so I slid back to his waiting arms. That's where we stayed for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: **phew, I drageed it out a little more, again I'm such a lazy bum. Sorry if it's short but it's the best I've got at the moment. Heck! I'll drag it out further next time

And remember **R&R!**

Ps. I can't check my alerts cos my Pc's graphics card shat itself so I'm getting it fixed and my mum won't set it up on my laptop

Pps. This is actually three and a bit pages long!


	9. Chapter 9: His hands Her confession

Well hey; I just scored ten dollars so I'm pretty happy, well let's get on with the story. (Too many wells, the wall is getting uncomfortable now)… (It's better now)

* * *

**It started with a Gown  
Chapter nine: His Hands Her Confession**

_**-Sasuke's P.O.V-**_

I woke up in pure bliss, it was so warm and I felt strangely happy. I had the best dream where I told Naruto I loved her and she said she loved me too…

Then I actually opened my eyes and freaked. I mean you would too If your room looked like a cyclone hit it and the walls went from blue to orange overnight. You would freak out if you woke up with your arms around the girl you love and remembered that last night wasn't a dream.

I lay there all frozen up, worried what Naruto would think, what the hell should I think? Last night was… Just what was last night anyway?

I scanned the bed for anything else, the only thing I did see was Naruto's shirt not covering her chest at all and our tangled legs.

"Sas-kay?" A drowsy voice interrupted my ogling, "Hey, morning", Naruto's lips touched mine and she kissed me softly.

"Naru?"

"mmm?"

"Your shirt", I said looking away from her and I closed my eyes.

"Oh this? Hmmm", she said surprised, and then I heard the material rustle.

"Safe?" I asked not wanting to die from an accidental glimpse.

"You can open your eyes Sasuke, I don't mind if it's you", she whispered. I decided to keep my eyes closed for a few more minutes before I opened them to see Naruto completely shirtless. If she keeps this up I'll die from blood loss.

"Shit Naruto!" I looked away and pulled myself up quickly only to get a head rush and fall back down.

"Nngh! Sasuke…"

I looked down where my hands had ended up, "Holy Fuck!" I practically passed out. Here I was groping Naruto Uzumaki who was moaning. Holy fuck didn't do it justice on how turned on I was right now. I'd probably end up jumping her if she wasn't careful.

"Sasuke?"

"GAH!" I pulled away my hands after she interrupted something very **very** dirty going through my mind right now. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain of the accusation to hit but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Naruto with her arms around my waist tugging at the back of my shirt.

"Take it off, it's only fair that I get to see you shirtless", she giggled pulling harder.

"You have already seen me shirtless loads of times. I can't believe we even bathed together", I blushed but she looked at me with her big cerulean puppy-dog eyes. I sighed and pulled my shirt over my head.

"You know Sasuke, you're pretty hot. Stuck up but hot", her breath tickled my chest as she slid lower inspecting it. I shivered when she kissed my stomach, "Sasuke I love you"

Fuck she was sexy, I could barely stop myself ravaging her there and then, and her legs became caught in mine; I was on cloud nine. Naruto loved me, we were in the same bed and shirtless.

That was until red eyes flashed into the front of my mind. Itachi… I froze

I was to be an avenger not Naruto's lover. I was left alive solely to murder that bastard who took everything away from me. I pulled away; I couldn't bear it. I needed to stop it before it went too far.

* * *

_**-Naruto's P.O.V-**_

"Sasuke?" I asked, what exactly did I do?

No answer.

"Are you okay"

No answer.

"Sasuke I'm sorry", he retracted his hands and threw his shirt at me, "I'm so sorry Sasuke!"

He just looked at me; just like that, I began crying.

He continued to stare at me as I turned and got dressed; I completely ignored him and ran out of my room and towards the trees, I continued to run until I hit something that was warm and solid.

Strong hands wrapped around me and gently pulled me into a warm chest. I just stood there and wailed in someone's arms, not even knowing or caring who it was. After a little while, I looked up to see a mop-haired sensei.

"Naruto?"

"Kakashi?"

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"Sa-suke", I managed between sobs. I felt like I was dying, my chest hurt like hell. Another wave of tears hit me as I cried into his chest.

"Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head as he towed me to some place I didn't know but I don't care anymore, "Naruto? We're here", my sensei said, "Naruto welcome to my house"

I looked up at a cute little shack that Kakashi called home, "It's gorgeous!" I swooned over the Japanese styled walls and the curved roof. It was a little shabby but I loved it, plus it was secluded and in the middle of nature.

"There's a hot springs near here too", He added as I continued to take in the sight.

"I wish I could live here but Sasuke'll want to live in some huge mansion…" Shit! I thought about him and I can just feel the tears falling down my face. Dammit!

"Shh, Naruto it's okay", Kakashi comforted and pulled me into a hug, "Come on inside, I know you'll love it"

"O-okay", I replied and followed him inside.

My eyes widened as we stepped inside, it was beautifully furnished with traditional Japanese style décor. I sighed thinking of Sasuke again and Kakashi closed the doors. He sat down and beckoned me to join him.

"Well tell me now, what exactly happened", He started after I sat down.

"Well… I-"

"**EVERY **detail", Kakashi eyed me and I blushed.

I sighed, "Well our first night in the house I fell asleep and the teme licked me", DAMN! I was starting to get teary eyed but I continued anyway, "We ate dinner then I accidentally walking in on him in the shower. I wasn't in the real world at the time so I didn't notice him and I stripped down to my underwear, I was about to take my bra off when he made a noise. I freaked and tried to redo my bra strap but I failed, Sasuke came up behind me and did it for me, After that I locked the doors and had a shower"

"Then what?" Kakashi asked.

"I went to my happy place when Sasuke knocked on the door so I got out and got dressed. I sat down on the couch and he asked to join me, I was like what the hell?" I paused for a bit before continuing again, "We sat there for a while before I asked what was Orochimaru like, I think I upset him so I made him look at me and I apologized whilst hugging him. He sorta leant in and kissed me before getting up and running off to bed", Phew! I need a drink, "Can I have some water?"

"Sure, I'll go get it and you can continue your little story when I get back", he said as he got up and went in the direction of his kitchen.

He soon came back with a glass of icy water, yummy. I downed it and thanked him.

"So…"

"I woke up after dreaming about Sasuke and found him in my arms. Hehe he was totally turned on. I kissed him but he broke it too soon. I was upset until he wrapped his arms around me, he told me he loved me as did I, and we uh…Made-out for a bit until we got too close, I freaked and moved against the wall but he pulled me back. That's where we slept for the rest of the night", I said with a blush knowing that it was just going to get worse.

"mmm, then what?" He asked, God this was going to be fun. NOT.

"I woke up to see Sasuke, he told me my shirt wasn't doing it's job so I fired it-"

"Define 'fired it'", he snickered and watched me blush.

"I took it off you perv, I took my shirt off and Sasuke freaked and tried to sit up but fell back down on me, I took his shirt off as compensation and told him I loved him again. He threw his fucking shirt at me so I got dressed and ran because I was crying. That's where I ran into you", I finished and burst into another fit of tears.

"I think I know what's happening", He sighed and patted my head, god I feel like shit.

I just lay there for a while in this beautiful house wrapped in my sensei's arms, they were warm and comforting but they weren't Sasuke.

Sasuke…I need you.

"Sensei?" I looked up at his face, "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Sure you can, you're like a niece to me", He said and released the hold around me.

"Why niece?" I asked.

"Well because Iruka is practically your father and Jiraiya is your Godfather/Grandfather", he said as he pulled out a futon for me (**A/N: **I didn't want any of you to get the wrong idea).

The futon was nice and his house felt like home to me, Just like a certain teme's arms.

…

….

!

That's it, I'm going back tomorrow and if Sasuke wants to be cold, well let's just say two can play at that came.

"Kakashi sensei, there's no way that frigid Uchiha is gonna get me. I'm going home tomorrow, okay?" I said devising a plan in my head.

"Okay, you be ruthless alright", he said grinning evilly at me.

"Oh and thank you for everything", I said before passing out and into my dreamscape.

* * *

**A/N: **Phew, sorry my internet is down whilst I write this, I've added 300 more words but it was hard improvising so yeah, **R&R **you know what to do, ta-ta.


	10. Chapter 10: Payback's a bitch Part 1

Hi every one, there's no internet here so I'm typing up another chapter. Oooh! Well Onwards my friends, to the story…

* * *

**It Started with A Gown**

**Chapter 10: Payback's a Bitch**

_**-Sasuke's P.O.V- **_

"Achoo!" Ugh, I must be sick or something. But that's not important right now, what is, is that it is nine o'clock at night and Naruto still hasn't come back. I'm worried sick!

"Someone's talking about you, they should be after what you did to my Naruto", a big hand came down onto my shoulder.

"Holy fuck!" I could swear I jumped five feet in the air, "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Jiraiya the toad-sage, one of the legendary senin better yet, I'm Naruto's God-father", the man said, laughing at my reaction and surprisingly not taking offence to my language.

"Shit! I mean crap, I mean… Argh! Fuck it" A million-and-one thoughts buzzed through my brain, I couldn't even control my bloody language. Just her name set me off, I remembered how she moaned under my hands, how she kissed my stomach and how she told me she loved me. Then I remembered remembering Itachi, I also remembered throwing my shirt at her and watching her run away. God my thoughts and avenging memos have shitty timing. I am such a fucking bastard.

I know I should be set on avenging now but that's the least of my thoughts, somehow Itachi has been locked firm from my grasp and the word avenge is bruised and bloody as if it were beaten. The only thing that was on my mind now was Naruto, "Is she Okay? Is she hurt? Does she hate me?"

"Physically she is okay, but I'm not so sure on the mental side of things, you messed her up pretty good boy", He eyed me and I flinched, "She seems to think you don't love her but I can obviously see that's not the case here is it? Oh and I don't think she hates you but watch out an Uzumaki woman is dangerous when they're pissed off"

"So she thinks…Wait what?" This is so confusing. The something dawned on me, "Uzumaki…Pissed?"

"Basically your reaction guarantees you love her, but according to Naruto all Uchihas are frigid bastards and if Sasuke, that's you, shows any emotion other than hate the world is probably ending", he laughed, "Oh and once she stopped crying she almost destroyed a forest"

"She said that?" Naruto is such a… Well I don't know but she sure is sneaky.

Jiraiya and I talked for some more, apparently he knew quite a bit about Naruto. She had the Nine-tailed fox sealed inside of her (already knew that), she was often, if not always beaten to death on her birthdays and she was alienated by everyone. Surprisingly she reads Make-out Paradise (Scandalous! Definite blackmail material). He also knew a great deal about me as well, Naruto likes to talk to him a lot. I knew more than ever, that she loved me.

He had to leave eventually, I mean it was two in the morning for kami' so I asked him if he sees Naruto to tell her that I'm sorry.

"No need, she's coming back tomorrow", he said.

"How do you know?" I asked because I'm pretty sure he was talking to me the whole time.

"Shadow clone heard Naruto", He said matter-of-factly.

God, I'm nervous. She's probably gonna kill me and that Uzumaki woman comment did NOT help t all.

* * *

_**-Jiraiya's P.O.V-**_

I walked back to Kakashi's house after dispersing my shadow clone. The plan was in operation. I don't exactly know what she's planning but it must be good considering Naruto is the reigning queen of pranks and revenge. That poor kid, he's doomed

I walked into the house before a voice called out.

"Perrvy-Saaaage!" Naru's voice sang through the house before I was glomped by a flash of blonde hair. God she looked like Minato…

"Oof, Jeez Naruto", I chuckled.

"Sowwy", she said not moving, "So did the plan work?"

"Yes ma-am", I said saluting to her.

"What took you so long?" She said tugging at my sleeve. I rolled my eyes.

"Heh, Sorry I was talking with Sasuke", I said.

"What about", she said all snub, "What did he say?"

"Not sayin", I replied, she's just gonna have to deal with this herself. I owe the kid this much.

"Hmph!"

"You go sort this out with Sasuke and you can read my new book that hasn't even been published yet", I said waving some papers in her face.

"Aww you're an ass Pervy-sage!" she pouted.

"Go on! Scat!" I said shooing her away, knowing her she'd probably die of heart ache before talking to the poor boy.

"Only if you come with me", she said dragging me along. This girl was almost as strong as Tsuade and Sakura, now I really felt sorry for the poor Uchiha.

We walked in silence through the town; it was early morning so no one was there. Even though there was, no one around Naruto had put the henge on so she wouldn't be caught out by any prying eyes. We finally made it to the front door when Naruto dug out her keys. She opened the door.

"NARUTO!"

"ACK!"

I couldn't believe my eyes. These kids will be the death of me I swear. By Kami I hope she doesn't kill him now and I certainly hope she isn't smothered to death. Thank Kami again that it was Kakashi and not Iruka (I have been spelling this wrong for ages, I spelt it Ikura and read it that way too) otherwise the kid would be castrated and hung by his toes of the Hokge monuments

* * *

**A/N: **Hey omigosh, I am so sorry for the shortness of this chapter!

*Hits head against a wall*

But I am facing a major case or writers block so yeah, aaaannd this chapter was pretty hard to write cos I was using the ero-senin's point of view, plus I totally changed the plot before so it was kinda hard to continue on writing with that scheme. Goodness I am waffling on

**R&R Please.**


	11. Chapter 11: Paybacks's a bitch Part 2

Okay, sorry it took so long I was suffering from writers block, Naru is turning into a pervert. Go easy on me okay I'm still new at this and I haven't even had my first kiss.

* * *

**It started with a gown**

**Chapter 11: Pay Back's A bitch Part 2.**

_**-Naruto's P.O.V-**_

"Naruto!"

"ACK!" Someone tackled me to the ground.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry!" he cried, I mentally grinned and pulled him up.

"Na-Mmph"

I pulled him into a full make-out session and stuck my hand out for the manuscript.

"Fine, here", He sighed, handing the manuscript and leaving. I locked the door.

Sighing I shoved the raven off me and stripped to my underwear (My henge was already gone) I grinned at Sasuke, I nodded to him as he gawked and walked to my room. I locked both the bedroom door and the bathroom door so he couldn't get in.

I then sat there and moaned his name as I read the manuscript (teehee I wasn't doing anything. Oh and I was moaning LOUD), my curses and name calling went on for a few more minutes before a sharp tap on the door made me stop.

"Naruto?"

I quickly ruffled up my hair and opened the door, "Y-yeah?" I said managing to sound out of breath.

"W-what the hell?" he went bright red, fuck this was fun.

Instead of speaking I roughly kissed him and ground my hips against his, "Wanna join me?" I said sexily.

I let go of him and walked backwards slowly, then I slammed my door in his face. I left the manuscript on my bedside table and instead of reading it I devised my plan for tomorrow.

I woke up early and threw on my sexiest pair of lingerie then I went out into the lounge room and pretended to be asleep as soon as Sasuke walked out. I watched him as he got a massive nosebleed and ran off to the bathroom. He soon came back and lifted me up, I was carried to my room and gently placed on the bed. He then straightened up but I pulled him back down into a kiss. Grabbing his ass I began grinding our hips together and he moaned. I pulled back and kissed his neck, "Teme you're a fucking bastard and I hate you", I said and tightened my grip around him. I don't think I can continue this revenge thing if it feels like this. God I loved this boy.

As I expected he tried to pull away so I turned him into jelly by grinding myself into him again and biting his neck, "Funny how we girls always fall for the bastards huh?" I whispered in his ear and moved my hips again making him even more jelly-like

"What?" He said looking at me.

"I love you Sasuke Uchiha and I forgive you for being a dick", I said kissing him on the lips

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki. Even if you are a bitch", he said kissing me back, "God, do you know how hard it is not to fuck you into oblivion? You're so hot!"

"My, my look who's talking, gorgeous", I said getting dressed and grabbing the manuscript, "Come sit with me", I said patting the couch. I decided to stop the play so I could read my beloved Make-out Paradise.

He obeyed ad sat down next to me but I grabbed a fist-full of hair and brought his head down so it rested in my lap. I sat there and read as I played with his hair. It was around lunchtime when I finished so I got up and made myself some ramen, for Sasuke I made some onigiri and grabbed a few tomatoes.

"Sasuke, wake up it's lunch time", I said nudging him but he still didn't get up. Then it struck me, the perfect revenge for him licking me when I fell asleep. I dashed into the kitchen and grabbed some chocolate and three eggs.

I stuffed chocolate in his mouth then cracked the eggs, one went in his hair, another on his stomach and the last one went down his pants. I sat there and watched.

"G-Mmmph", I sat there and laughed my ass of whilst he choked on the chocolate and freaked out with the cold (I made sure) egg down his pants. When he finally chewed through most the chocolate and grimaced I kissed him and ate the chocolate, "NARUTO WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed at me as the egg in his hair trickled down his nose.

"Argh!" I screamed when he mashed the tomato into my hair and my shirt, then he dumped my ramen down my shirt. So I shoved one of his onigiri in his hair, another down his pants with the egg and the last one into his neck. Giggling I pulled him to the bathroom where I kissed him and licked the rice off, following me he began to eat the tomato off my shirt.

I began to squirm because the ramen was now inside my bra and it was slimy, "Sasuke there's ramen in my bra", I whispered, "can you get it out?"

He blushed and nodded so I lifted up my shirt and sliding his hands under. I tensed up when he dug it out, finally pulling his hands way he sighed, "I need a shower", I said before taking my shirt off and looking at him, "Want to join me?"

He looked way, I thought he'd leave but instead he pulled his shirt over his head and nodded.

We both undressed to our underwear and I took my bra off because it still had ramen inside. He sighed as I walked up to him, "Come on", I said turning and yanking off my undies. I stuck a hand out behind me, too embarrassed to turn around. I heard his boxers drop to the floor and a strong hand grasped mine.

"Let's go", he said and we walked into the shower. Still facing away from him I turned on the water and looked over my shoulder to see him facing the other way. I turned, curious as I was, and stood behind him so he couldn't see and I peeked around the side, gawking at his member.

I smiled because he had his eyes closed, clearly embarrassed. I lowered my arms, careful not to alert him of what I was about to do, I wrapped my hands around his length and he gasped. I kissed his neck and whispered, "Sasuke, I love you", before I moved my hand. I giggled as I turned him into jelly once again, he yelped out and I could feel something slimy on my hands. I pulled my hand away and looked at the white liquid on my hands and blushed, washing it off I went to help Sasuke up off the floor.

I giggled again and grabbed some soap, I washed myself and handed Sasuke the soap I then lathered my hair with shampoo and closed my eyes to rinse it out when I felt an arm wrap around my stomach. I quickly washed the shampoo away and opened my eyes to see Sasuke's hair and feel his mouth clamp onto my neck. He began to explore my body with his hands, they roamed downwards to my hips, pausing a little before he went further down and reached my crotch and I squealed and spun around quickly to face him. Blushing, I kissed him on the nose and shut off the water before I got out, leaving Sasuke alone in the shower.

"Naruto!" He whined and got out. I laughed as I got dressed and chucked my other clothes in the wash along with his.

"Sasu-teme hurry up and get dressed, we're going out", I called out from the kitchen.

"Why? Why can't we stay here?" He said coming out in only his boxers.

"Because we need groceries and I need ramen", I said as I passed him and poked his side and watched as he trembled.

"Fine", he sighed and grabbed his wallet. I checked the fridge and wrote down what we need.

"Eggs, tomatoes, instant ramen, milk, rice…" I said aloud as I wrote it down on the list.

"We need more of my shampoo and yours is running low as well. Oh and don't forget the conditioner because your hair feels gross with just shampoo", Sasuke added and I rolled my eyes.

We set out for dinner first, at Ichiraku's of course! I had twenty-seen bowls and Sasuke had two (he also complained about the cost and the fact that I used my henge) we then went shopping I went to grab the shampoo. Sasuke liked using a mint one (ouch doesn't it burn?) and I like the strawberry stuff so I grabbed that and it's conditioner. Sasuke chose the best foods and he was an amazing haggler so he went to get the food whilst I paid for the shampoo and my sanitary products (I said they were for my cousin because I was still in the henge) and we met up back at the house.

"Hurry up dobe, you have the keys", He called as I walked up to the door and whipped out the keys.

"Shuddup teme", I jingled the keys a bit and forced the front door open. I walked into the bathroom and put everything away. I then walked into the kitchen and helped Sasuke.

We finished packing and Sasuke went to his room and locked the door so I snuck through the bathroom to find him reading hentai, "What is hentai better than me now?" I said making him jump out of his skin.

I watched as he tried to regain his composure before he began reading again, "Yeah it is", he said smugly.

I crawled behind him and read over his shoulder, playing with his hair and saying yummy every few pages, "Your right, maybe I should read it too, where's book one?" I asked.

"Over there", he pointed at a stack so I walked down and started reading, soon I was pretty turned on and Sasuke was reaching for his pants.

"Teme! Not whilst I'm here!" I squealed and tackled him. I looked at him underneath me, his face was bright red from being caught in the act. I smirked and sat on the bulge, turning him into stone, "Not when you have me", I whispered and rocked my hips.

He turned into jelly as I kept moving, soon enough we were both panting, not caring that we were still wearing clothes, "I should g-g-get you reading hentai m-more often", he panted as he flipped me over and ground into me. We both climaxed in our clothes, let me tell you something. It was gross and wet, so much so that I had to take my underwear off and dump it in the wash. I then jumped in the shower and washed myself off, I was finishing washing out the conditioner when Sasuke came in and joined me.

"My hair feel better now?" I asked as I made room for him.

"Lot better dobe", he answered and pulled it from my neck.

We kissed until I fell over when I slipped on the water and landed on Sasuke, I felt something inside me and I gasped in pain before pulling back.

"Oh my god! Shit!" I cried out in shock, I was shaking.

"Calm down Naruto", he said hugging me tightly, "That didn't count okay"

I nodded and shut off the water. I shakily got out and dried myself, Sasuke did the same and picked me up. I was laid down in my bed and he turned to leave.

Desperate, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back, I sobbed into his chest until I fell asleep with his arms around me. No matter what had happened I don't think I can live without his touch.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, if you can help me with these scenes and stuff like that I'll be eternally grateful.

R&R

Mwuah mwuah!


	12. Chapter 12: Dirty Days and a Panda Phase

Hullo, sorry I should make up an excuse like school or something but that would be lying so I'll tell you the truth: I've been a lazy bitch.

Sorry. Oh and for future reference It's sill their POV in the brackets unless it says: **A/N**

**

* * *

**

**It Started with a gown**

**Chapter 12: Dirty Days and a Panda Phase**

_**-Sasuke's P.O.V-**_

I pulled Naruto to her bed and held her tightly as she cried heavily into my chest. I felt absolutely disgusting.

It scared the absolute shit out of me when I awoke; the bed sheet was covered in blood, Naruto's blood. I panicked and swore colourfully which in turn woke Naruto up.

"Ugh I feel like shit…Sasuke what's wrong?" She asked looking at my terrified expression.

"I did this didn't I? Omigod! I am so sorry, so so so so so so so so sorry!" I held my ears and pushed them into my head trying to crush the guit.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" She said pulling my hands away and placing them around her.

All I could do is mutter uselessly, "Blood. My fault. Sorry", I watched as she looked at the bed sheets and her pyjama pants.

"OH FUCK! SHIT FUCKING CRAP!" I watched helplessly as the love of my life bolted to her frog calendar, "Aww come on!"

I looked at her as she whined.

* * *

_**-Naruto P.O.V-**_

Great! Just what I fucking needed.

I had my period.

I had my period and I stained Sasuke's clothes in my fucking blood. I turned to the mortified Sasuke and laughed, his expression was priceless, "Sasuke I have my period", I said and sighed.

"So I-I didn't do this?" He gestured to the now red sheets.

"No of course not teme! Didn't you listen during sex-ed?"

"I-", he began before I kicked him off the bed and ripped the sheets of then I stripped him bare of blood-stained cloth. I threw the items and the wash and jumped in the shower to wash away the blood before jumping out and putting on some underwear and a pad (I haven't gotten to the tampons yet .). I got dressed and took some pain killers then I dragged Sasuke's ass into the bathroom and left to prepare breakfast.

Sakura came over after lunch and told us we had a mission so we dragged ourselves up to Granny Tsunade's and listened to the mission orders. We were to escort some young monk to the fire temples meaning I get to see Sora again because he was going to stay there for a while. Sora had been traelling for four or five years now. Yamato was also coming so it was going to be just like old times. Sora returned to the temple when he heard about our mission (I sent him a letter) but since he was travelling it is pretty unlikely that Sasuke has never met him. Sora was just like me, we were connected by kyuu so no doubt that he'd be there waiting at the giant gates of the temple waiting for us to arrive. I hadn't seen him forever so I was pretty excited which made Sasuke more surly than ever. I still used my henge. Sakura and I were going to have to share a tent because Yamato was here and the monk needs a separate tent anyways. Our cover for him was that I was Sakura's brother.

The monk's name was something difficult; I could never remember it so I nicknamed him neko-kun. He looked just like a little kitty and it pissed off Sasuke when I nicknamed people so easily. Neko-kun was really nice and polite; he wasn't like Tazuna, our first escort mission. We all trudged through the forest and past the headstones, (they were really creepy).

After we passed the last landmark, I was beginning to feel disgusting and uncomfortable. Those monks had better have a shower. Sometimes I think being a girl sucks, it really sucks until I'm making out with Sasuke. We arrived at the final destination; the gates were open and walking out of them was Sora.

"Soraaaaaaaaaa!" I yelled and glomped him and whispered, "Do you have a shower in this place?"

"Why?" He whispered back.

"Because er… I feel gross due to a certain girl issue", I whispered hurriedly before getting whacked on the back of my head by Sasuke, "Ow-ow-ow!" I yelped and jumped back from Sora. Neko-kun just looked at us like we were nuts.

Sora knew that I was a girl after he walked in on me in the shower one time. I never told Sasuke that.

Actually, I don't tell Sasuke a lot of things like Sakura was my first kiss not him. I have a sneaking suspicion that she's bi. Anyway, back on the topic…

"How's it goin' eh?" I said casually and aloud so everyone heard.

Equally loud, Sora replied back, "It's great! I've seen new things and met new people, even some who know you. There was also a message Inari gave me."

"Eh really! Omigosh how cool, how is he?" I said jumping up and down from the news of my friends from the wave.

"He's great, he said to tell you to visit him again", Sora smiled.

"Hai!" I saluted.

Sasuke just hit me again and we proceeded to enter the temple. We were allowed to stay over for a bit because the weather was terrible, there were monsoons and hail the size of Pakkun. I was nearly swept away by the winds but luckily, Sai saved my ass and grabbed at the same time, which ended badly. Sai now sported two black eyes and a cracked rib, which set us back on time even further. On the upside, Sai now looked like a panda.

The monks did have showers, I was practically kissing Sora when he told me. Sasuke of course, did not approve and let's just say there's a new fashion trend for people who look like pandas.

I ended up staying in the same room as Sasuke because no one but Sora and team Kakashi knew I was female. The only had two beds per room. Thank kami because I sure as hell **DID NOT** want to bunk with Sai as well. Kakashi share with Sakura so they could plot training (AKA get Naruto and Sasuke in awkward situations and video tape it for profit). SO that left Yamato and Sai, who knows maybe Yamato will beat some sense into that perv with his 'draconian' methods.

Sasuke and I spent most the time apart. I trained with Sora and Sasuke kept Yamato busy. It was really fun training with Sora, we talked and sparred. We even pranked Sasuke!

As I crossed make Sasuke faint off my bucket list late at night Sora snuck in and we got to work on Sasuke's face. We added non-streak colour-last lipstick, Thick waterproof mascara, pink eye-shadow and a red blush. He looked just like a girl. I giggled and let my partner in crime out after we snapped a few pictures and sent them off to be developed and copied. After bidding Sora goodbye for the night I plonked myself down onto my own bed and drifted off to sleep .

~҉~

"ARGH! NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I woke up to see a furious Sasuke scrubbing his face off. He had already managed to get the eye-shadow and blush off but not the waterproof things, "Teme they're waterproof, you need make-up remover to get it off", I said casually to him as he wrung his hands.

"Give it to me then!" He looked hopeful.

"Teme…", I said and kissed him wildly, "I don't wear make-up so why on earth would I own make-up remover unless I was in love with a drag, eh?" I whispered and jumped back, not wanting to be murdered.

"WHO DOES HAVE IT THEN?" he screeched making me flinch.

"Sakura does. Oh she's rooming with Kakashi too", I laughed.

"I really hate you, you bitch", he hissed but I wasn't fazed.

Instead of crying like Sakura or Ino would do back in the day, I locked our door and shoved my hand down his pants. Sweeping my hand along his length making him shudder, "Now tell me you hate me", I smiled.

He didn't say anything; instead, he pressed me up against the locked door. I felt his hands skim down to my waist and under my waistband. I melted right into his touch as he pressed into my heat. I nearly screamed in pleasure as he continued. My hand, still in his pants moved along his member in sync with his movements. Then we climaxed together and slid to the floor. I removed my hand and licked off the white substance that coated my hand, it was strange but addictive. Sasuke also withdrew his hand; I nearly died of embarrassment to see that it was covered in disgusting blood. I felt feral so I rushed off to the showers with Sasuke at my heels.

I decided that my prank was to be finished so I quickly ducked into Sakura's room and borrowed her make up remover on the way to the showers. It was still early morning so no one was really awake. Thank god, because the temple only had a communal shower sine there weren't any women. Pfft sexist much. We made it to the door and we bolted in, locking it I quickly removed Sasuke's make-up and bolted to the shower to wash away my mess. How disgusting, he must think how could he even have touched something so foul. I scrubbed myself vigorously as if to rub away the very trace of myself. I sobbed quietly until warm arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a warm chest. I looked up to see midnight eyes looking down softly. Before I knew it I was pinning him to the floor and kissing him roughly.

That day…

That day, Sora and I pranked Sasuke. Sasuke and I did unmentionable things in a shrine's guestroom.

That day I almost lost my virginity in a men's communal bathroom.

Three days later the monsoons had passed and we made it safely to the village. We filed the mission success and went on our merry way. The sun was shining and I wasn't menstruating. All was well.

Sasuke and I returned to our house to rest. Sasuke went back to reading his hentai and I joined him a little later on.

I sighed as he began jerking off whilst reading again. He probably forgot I was here again, you see, Sasuke has this thing for the main character. Her name was Mikoto, huge breasts, tight pussy; you get the idea, "Ne, Sasuke promise you'll stay faithful", I said shyly.

"Wha-", he looked up but I cut him off.

"Besides, I have something she doesn't", I smiled slyly.

"What?"

"Sta-mi-na", I whispered and took his length in my hand.

The rest of the night rolled away, let's just say we 'blew' each other's 'minds'. Without losing our virginity of course.

* * *

**A/N: **phew! Okay two things.

Naruto and Sasuke are 20. (took me a while to decide)

It is impossible for me at the moment to say the actual anatomical names or the usual names for those urr bits… I'm still trying okay, I amalso prolonging the sex scene because I am still a virgin who doesn't know much except in the dirty fics.

I wanna let you know just how **hard** it was for me to write about the period thingy, I can barely think about it let alone type it, so yeah. I think I'll go die now. Speaking of which, I officially hate it. It fucking hurts!

Well I have 40 words left (and counting) so I'll just say something: I really dislike it when writers discontinue their stories or go AWOL. I know it's insensitive but it leaves me crying. Especially the awesome ones, once I was a wreck for days because one person hasn't updated since 2006 or something. (that happens to me WAY too much, I actually cried when I finished reading deltora quest. Not because I was moved but because there was no more. Yeah, I'm a nerd like that)

Well if anyone can PM me the meanings for lemon and lime in the writing sense, I'll give you a big virtual kiss. Oh and Japanese, If anyone can teach me some phrases I'll also give you a kiss.

**R&R**

P.S just to put it out there, the guy I've had a crush on for **THREE **years might be gay. Lucky me…


	13. Chapter 13: One word KO!

Hi there, first of all I would like to say I am so very sorry for the spelling and grammatical errors in the last chapter, my A key and my V key are being mean. Oh and thank you for all the faves and the watches. Mwah! I love you all.

On with the story, Progress on this may be slow because I have a disgustingly disturbing assessment to complete for science, did I tell anyone that I'm squeamish? It's about parasites; one movie and I am just about to sterilise myself and starve. ICK!

* * *

**It Started With A Gown**

**Chapter 13:**

_**-Naruto's P.O.V-**_

Morning flew around; I woke up in Sasuke's bed this time. It's usually my bed that he comes to so it was a little surprising. Deciding to wake Sasuke up I crawled on top of him and whispered in his ear, "Sta-mi-na" (**A/N: I got nothing else…)**

It was hilarious to watch his reaction, even if he was still asleep; his face went bright red and something else stirred around my legs but he was still asleep so I dragged my lips down his neck, kissing his collarbone lightly I continued downwards to assault his chest. Pressing on I got to his stomach and nipped it slightly but the teme still didn't stir. I smiled, there may be a way to awake him and please my little friend. Letting my lips trail down, where I tugged down his waistband. I let my mouth follow and before long I was sucking him off (**A/N what a vulgar term, ick**) that woke him up right away, letting him release it swallowed it, "Thank you for the meal", I chuckled as I crawled back up towards his mouth.

"M-morning", He muttered and tried to get up.

Stopping him by biting his shoulder and neck, leaving hickeys where everyone could see, "Good morning teme, we have training ne, so get ready ne", I giggled and walked over to the bathroom.

"Na-Naruto?" I heard Sasuke call out.

I came out in my underwear, "Yes Sasuke?"

"Can you… I mean uh", he looked down, "Can you do t-that again?"

I smiled, I wanted to do that again but we couldn't, "Sasuke"

"Y-yeah?"

"We have training and quite frankly I would like to be alive when I get home, I don't even want to think about what Kakashi will do if we skip out on them, let alone Sakura", I shuddered.

Sakura had gotten over her infatuation with Sasuke and was now dating Kakashi; she had already been with Lee, Neji and a whole heap of town's people too. I think that Kakashi will be good for her. Other couples have sprung up too. Kiba finally got the guts to ask Anko out and they were now expecting a baby, despite their age difference they were madly in love. Choji and Ino retired early and they were now starting up a bakery together, Sadly Ino and Choji weren't so lucky; the poor girl has had two miscarriages but they haven't given up hope just yet. Tenten had pulled out the stick up Neji's ass and they were now expecting little Hyuuga twins. Shikamaru left Konoha to live with Temari, Temari had become the dominant one in the relationship, Shikamaru stayed at home and looked after his three kids whilst Temari worked alongside her brother as the Kazekage's assistant. Speaking of Gaara, he and Matsuri were engaged; it was a long year for them both after he returned to the village. He managed to discover that the Shukaku had clung on to him and wasn't extracted, instead, shuu managed to create an artificial clone that was dispelled after lady Chio's sacrifice. Gaara was the first I told about my true gender.

I miss Gaara, I hope we get a mission to Suna soon because Kyuu is also itching to see Shuu. Kyuubi and I are on good terms now, after a few years we became friends and I learnt some sweet-ass jutsu from her too. (**A/N Kyuubi's a chick in this okay**).

The reason my tenant went nuts all those years ago was because that foul, evil snake destroyed her kit and apparently Konoha smelt like him. Thank fuck he's dead!

I got dressed in my usual attire and used my henge; Sasuke just growled and took my hand. We locked the front door and turned to leave; Sasuke and I set off for the training grounds. As I had suspected, they were all already there, even Kakashi. Sakura was holding hand with Kakashi and smiling happily, as she stared off into the distance whilst our sensei was reading his book. Sai was also there with Yamato and they were having a serious discussion whilst Sai painted a picture of the couple.

"Aye Kakashi how's the Icha?" I asked waving to him and dragging Sasuke along with me.

"It's great, read it yet?" He asked giving me a playful wink, Sasuke just scoffed and smacked my upside the head when I winked back. Stupid possessive bastard.

"Yup and the next one too", I smirked and winked, It's Hot! I guess it does have it's perks, havin' the pervy-sage as your godfather"

Kakashi's jaw dropped, Sakura waved after she snapped out of her fantasy and Sasuke just glared.

I smiled as he begged. "Oooh can I read it?"

"Nah, I think I'll make you wait", I smirked and Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"PLEEEEEAAASE!" He begged. Everyone but me looked at him bewildered. I was used to it but even Sakura hadn't seen this side.

"Kyuu misses Shuu, I miss Gaara. Score us a Suna mission and you can read the manuscript", I said.

"DEAL! I love you Naruto!" He said hugging me tightly.

"Love you too SENSEI", I hugged him back and head Sasuke hiss. So I snaked up to Sasuke and pulled him into a boned-crushing hug, grabbing his ass and making him yelp. Everyone laughed except for a few townspeople who looked scandalised as the hurried past.

* * *

_**-Sasuke's P.O.V-**_

"So have you guys made up yet?" Kakashi asked poking my hair. It really pisses me off when he does that, god. How on earth can Sakura stand him?

Naruto smirked. I shivered. It's really, really scary when she does that and you know trouble's around the corner. She then pulled me into a heated kiss, "Does that answer your question?" She purred. God she can get scary, she's even worse now than before I discovered her secret; even worse when she's in her male form.

I growled at her and she just laughed before jumping away and kicking an unsuspecting Sai right in the nose because he insulted her under his breath. I sighed as he yelled at her and began throwing ink all over the place. Soon enough Naruto's golden locks were black and I hated every minute of it.

"STUPID BITCH!" Sai cried and ran at her, Naruto squealed and used her famous sexy-no-jutsu (swimsuit edition eight. It was one of the hottest things I have ever seen). All the except Kakashi guys had nosebleeds, including me and Sai passed out. Sakura just laughed with Kakashi and yanked down his mask to kiss him wildly. After the gang recovered Naruto bounced up to me and whispered in a sing-song voice, "Sta-mi-na"

Suddenly everything went black…

_I let my hands explore every feature in her body, nipping at her sun-kissed skin as I let my hands travel lower. I could feel her body quaking with desire as I lowered my lips to her core._

_Screaming out my name she shook and released in my mouth; tasting like strawberries. Lust-filled eyes burnt my body as they raked in the scene above her, I came back up and she whispered in my ears, "Sasuke"_

"SASUKE!"

I woke up to see Naruto straddling me, she wasn't in her henge and her pants were riding low. I could see her blue panties peek out from her loose waistband. Then I looked around, we were lying in a bed of pine-needles (**A/N: when ever I hear that phrase, 'pine needles' I think "Ouchie**) and we were surrounded by trees.

"Where are we?" I asked looking into her cerulean blue eyes.

"Sasuke you fainted!" she giggled, "Do you know how hard it was to hide 'that'", she said pointing at my hard-on.

I looked away embarrassed, "sorry"

"Let's get to work ne? I need to fix that little problem of yours", still clothed, she began to grind on my hips, riding me. She kissed me softly on the lips and travelled down to my zipper. Once my pants and underwear were around my knees she pleasured me with her mouth until I came, still inside her mouth. Swallowing it all she slid my pants and underwear up and crawled back up to my lips. I fisted my fingers in her shoulder-length and pulled her down to my lips.

"you know what?" she asked between leaving hickeys on my neck.

"What?" I answered and wrapped my legs around her waist.

"I'd totally be seme", she smirked and ground into me.

At seme she transformed back into a boy.

"Naru?" I asked, looking at her and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Yeah Sasu?" she answered snuggling into my chest.

"Why do you still wear that henge? I mean Sai and the rest of the rookie nine know about your true gender?" I asked playing with her short hair.

"Remember my birthday, the day I turned ten?"

"How could I forget", I said sourly, I'll never forgive what happened. When I found him (didn't know he was a she back then) he was nearly dead. The drunks I had scared off had broken both legs and arms, they also managed to break four ribs, puncture his lung and break his nose. Naruto's cheek was torn up and his mouth bruised, they even had the nerve to shove their cocks in Naruto's mouth and jack themselves off. (Naruto castrated two of them) I nearly killed the lot. That was the beginning of learning just how important he (at that time) was to me.

I was growling darkly with ten years ago still fresh in my mind.

"Well remember what they did with my mouth?" she whispered in my ear.

I hissed and she took it for a yes because she continued.

"Imagine what they would have done if I were a girl at that time?" she said even softer, I could hear her voice hitch too; "I want you and only you to take that part of me. Not some hater or some drunk. You are the only person who can take my virginity"

Could have cried like I did the day of her tenth birthday. Several years back my father told me that Uchihas never cried. As soon as I met Naruto, that law went straight out the window. My dad can just go fuck himself.

Naru stood up and tugged me back to the training grounds. She was shaking slightly so I wove my fingers through hers. She was calm as soon as we got to the clearing.

* * *

_**-Naruto's P.O.V-**_

I managed to slap on a mask quickly as we entered the training grounds. I unwound our fingers and began training with Sasuke as if nothing happened. Eventually everyone began to leave. Sasuke and I stayed behind to make up the time we lost whilst we were in the forest. After we had finished we began to spar. Sasuke swung the first punch which I hastily dodged, I swept my leg underneath him and he toppled over on me.

Several bruises and eight gropings later I managed to get behind Sasuke. Instead of hitting him I clamped down onto his neck and un-henged my chest, pushing them into his back. He moaned as I wrapped my arms around his waist and dragged my lips up his neck where I nibbled on his ear.

"Sta-mi-na!" I breathed. It was hilarious because his ears turned bright red and he fainted. I re-henged my chest and piggy-backed him home. We made it to his bed and I flopped him down. He still didn't wake up so I stripped down to my underwear, removed my bra, took off his clothes and messed up our hair before I hid my undies in his sheets and snuggled into him. I waited for him to wake up and watch his face.

I wasn't disappointed because it didn't last long, "Holy Fuck!" He yelped, "N-n-naru!"

"mmm sasu?" I smiled sitting on him.

"What h-happened?" He looked at me frantically, "Did we?"

"No my love, we did not", I answered and pulled off the doona to reveal my plain blue panties. I giggled as he turned tomato red, "you're too cute!" I laughed and his blush deepened.

"That wasn't funny!" He yelped smacking me lightly, I giggled and playfully licked his stomach.

"I love you, ne", I said kissing his cheek and settling down beside him.

"I love you too, dobe", he said stroking my hair. I love it when he does that, I swear I'd purr if I could.

I lay my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him before looking up to see he had dozed off. I joined him in sleep, dreaming wondrous dreams.

* * *

**A/N:** Phew, I'm done! I actually have a few excuses for taking so long.

I have two English assignments, one science assignment and a test, a math test, an art project and test, a business assessment and more

I was really caught up in fics

I am sick, it's legit.

So yeah, hope you can forgive me. I am doubting my future and it's financial stability and my success. I want to become a novelist but I don't think it will get me very far. I am also terrib;e with people and all the careers that allow you to survive in this economical world is for the people. Can you guys give me some advice pleeeease!


	14. Chapter 14: Kitty, Duck and a Wedding

Hi everyone, I just want to thank you all for taking the time to read my work.  
Yah… Well on with the story

* * *

**It Started with a Gown**

**Chapter 14: Kitty, Duck and A wedding**

_**-Sasuke's P.O.V-**_

Naruto, I swear she'd be the death of me!

Last night I nearly cried when I woke up thinking I had lost my virginity only to have Naruto go ahead and tell me I just got pranked.

The next morning I was still angry at her, fuck the formality; I was livid. Sometimes she drives me absolutely nuts with her practical jokes and her stupid façade. Half the motherfucking town thinks I'm bloody GAY!

What's worse is that they don't even see me as the seme.

"Sasu-teme I'm hungry!" Naruto whined interrupting my mental rant.

When I didn't answer, she prodded my side, "Naru…" I growled.

"Sasuke it's your turn too cook, come on I'm starviiiiing!" She whined and her stomach gave a growl in agreement.

I didn't move. If the bitch was hungry, she should cook it herself!

"Fine but you're gunna regret it!" She said grinning manically. I still made no indication I was going to give in; she seemed to get it and sat upon my hips; straddling me.

Trapping my hands she whispered, "Fine I'll just have to have you then", I shivered as she moved her lips to the base of my shoulders and bit my neck where my curse seal was.

* * *

_**-Naruto's P.O.V-**_

Sasuke let out a sexy moan as I teased, nipped, kissed and sucked, "My, my Sasuke. You sure are tasty"  
Coaxing him closer was no great feat; I travelled up to his mouth and kissed him forcefully, making sure who was dominant. Sneaky, sneaky me, I got him to respond only to stop, "Breakfast now"

"Now I definitely don't want to get up", he smirked and tried to capture my lips.

I allowed him to and enjoyed his being, I loved his presence and his musky, minty scent. I loved him entirely and I wanted to give my whole self to him and only him… but I was hungry, "well enjoy it because it will be the last time you get any contact if you don't have breakfast done in ten minutes"

"What about sparring?"

"with Sakura and Kaka-sensei", I smiled.

Next thing I knew, I was on the floor and the kitchen was full of crashing and clattering. I got up and took a leisurely shower and brushed my hair whilst a frantic Sasuke prepared us some grub, today was his turn to cook anyways. I managed to put on a pair of underwear and a bra when he came in holding two bowls of pork miso ramen and a few tomatoes. Apparently, ramen is an acquired taste. So were tomatoes so I could only dig in.

I got dressed into my usual yellow and went into the bathroom to do my hair, Sasuke was in the process of getting out so once he was dry I wrapped my arms around his waist and nestled into him, "I'll brush your hair for you", I said and kissed his cheek.

"…kay", I waited until he had his shirt on and I tackled the messy duck-butt-do' with a comb. Once I finished I tackled him and grabbed the hair gel, giving him little blue cat ears on his head.

"Take that duck-butt!" I giggled.

"Tch", he shook his head and snatched the gel of me," Transform", he demanded so I complied. He grabbed my head and tugged at my hair so my hair was like a duck' behind.

**-at team seven's training grounds-**

"What took you two lovebirds aye?" Kakashi asked with what looked like a smirk. You can near enough to tell when that mask covers most of his face. I bet only Sakura's seen it if she's managed to sleep with him yet. Sakura smiled and surprise-groped Kakashi when she saw us. The other's reaction was far more satisfactory when they saw our hair. Sai's jaw dropped and Yamato did a double take and laughed.

"Ah Gomen sensei", I said and hugged him. I did the exact same to Yamato and Sakura, I gave her a little peck on the lips too and winked at Sai whose jaw was touching the grass. "Time for training eh?" I said and tackled Sasuke.

"Actually my lovely dear", Kakashi said in a merry voice, " I hope you finished reading that manuscript because I scored a trip to Suna, well actually we were invited"

I could jump for joy, "Sweet! So what's the occasion?"

"You'll be Gaara's best man; he and his girl are getting married."

"Whoo, Go Gaara!" I cheered, "What am I wearing? Will it be a suit or a ghastly pink dress?"

"He said either but I think some cat-eared person would prefer to see you in a dress", Kakashi smirked at the drooling Sasuke. At least I think he smirked.

"Even a ghastly pink one?" I asked Sasuke and he managed to stop drooling long enough to say yeah a few dozen times. "When do we leave?" I asked and groped Sasuke to stop him from drooling all over my feet.

"In two days so you and Sakura need to buy some dresses", Yamato chimed in whilst Kakashi chanted "manuscript" several times and did a funny looking dance.

"Ooh Yum!" I said and waggled my eyebrows at Sakura.

Sakura in turn blew me a kiss and turned to Sasuke who was looking startled, "Watch it Sasuke-teme I might take your precious Naru and make her mine"

It was always fun to tease Sasuke and now was no exception. I laughed while I dragged his unconscious ass to the shade, making sure to give him grazes and bruises along the way.

We trained for the rest of the day because there was nothing to do apart from tease Sasuke that we did of course. He lost consciousness about six times and was deep red by the time we had finished.

* * *

**A/N: **so sorry for my complete and utter lack of chapters. Hopefully you'll see some action from now on and I'll try the scene that you all read this far for.

Love you all3 **R&R**


	15. Chapter 15: Wedding?

Ahh, sorry for the REEEEEEAAALY long wait, I've had major blockage and totally needed a break from whatever I was running a way from, please, **please** give me feedback and tell me what you want me to add in or fix etc. I need it dearly. Again I am **REALLY** sorry for the dysmal and pathetically long wait, I'll make it up to you guys with a longer chappie.

* * *

**It Started With A Gown**

**Chapter 15: Wedding?  
**

_**-Naruto's P.O.V-**_

The entire team seven was invited to Gaara's wedding. Kyuubi was ecstatic that Shuu was finally tying the knot, he was apparently one of the biggest players of the demon domain and Kyu wanted to tease him about that. Sai and Yamato decided to stay behind so it was just the original team members; Sai gave them a painting as a gift though so it was okay. I sealed my pretty dress and some other clothes along with my essentials and all that jazz into a scroll (kyuu's sweet ass birthday gift; she taught me how to seal stuff away into scrolls along with many other helpful Justus's that will rock the shinobi world.) and tucked that into my rucksack with my ramen and other snacks. Once I had finished I tidied my room and went to Sasuke's to tell the lazy ass to hurry up. We locked the house up tight and went towards Sakura's house. She was planning to move in with Kakashi in the spring so there were boxes everywhere, where she dragged us to Kakashi's house. We packed his stuff while Sakura attacked him and forced him to get ready and ten minutes later, we were at the village gates.

So team seven set off into the sunset and travelled to Suna merrily.

Not.

First, we had to chase Sakura and Kakashi out of their tents so we could get moving after resting for the night, then I had to tie up Sasuke because he kept molesting me so we had to drag his and Kakashi's ass through the rough terrain. Several other mishaps happened before we managed to conk them out for a good six hours so we could make it there in time. Thank god we are kunoichi is all I have to say.

After the painful journey we made it to Suna where the first thing I did was tackle the happy couple and glomp the Kazekage. That certainly earnt me plenty of dirty looks from the guards and some not so friendly villagers. There I went off with Sakura and Matsuri to talk girl stuff and to try on the dresses and such.

_**-Sasuke's P.O.V-**_

As soon as Naruto finished glomping half the town, she left with Sakura and the bride. I greeted Gaara and we talked politics for a while when Shikamaru and Temari joined us.

"So you and Naruto are an item now huh?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, Guess we are, oh and Congrats you guys. Sorry I couldn't say it earlier and stuff", I said I wondered what on earth she would say about us or if I could even get what she was saying because I couldn't talk girl.

"When you marrying her?" Gaara asked and by that time, the girls popped up.

Naruto grabbed my ass and said, "When he mans up enough to ask me. I blushed and sighed because we were still in a public place, the villagers look even more scandalised than before. I have given up in trying proving that I am not gay and Naruto doesn't make this easy.

_**-Naruto's P.O.V-**_

All the girls were still in Temari's bedroom getting ready after I left to stand beside Gaara. The happy couple decided that the bridesmaid dresses would be chosen by the bridesmaids themselves, Temari was wearing a purple dress, It was long with a slit down both sides. Sakura's dress was mint green, to match her eyes, it was long and flowed like a river; it was stunning. I chose an orange dress that was cut like Temari's but showed a little more cleavage. Matsuri's dress was gorgeous; it was pure white like the veil. The veil had red and sandy coloured roses that were stunning. The music started, cuing the bride and her entourage to enter and face the audience…

_**~Time Skip~ After the wedding~**_

The wedding was amazing, I cried through most of the ceremony. I stood there and watched Gaara and his new wife had the first dance whilst I talked with Kakashi and Kankuro about who'll be next. I saw other couples join the newly-weds so I got up and dragged Kankuro with me, we danced until Kakashi took my hand. I spun through the guests and ended up with Sakura. We danced a slow dance before I gave her a peck on the cheek and spun off to Sasuke, giving him a kiss on the lips. We had cake and dinner, laughed at a red-faced Gaara as he shimmed of Matsuri's garter and hugged Sakura when she caught the bouquet. Gift time rolled around and I gave Matsuri a carved racoon and Gaara a rabbit made by me. Kakashi gave Sai's painting to them on behalf of the whole team seven.

"These are so cute", Matsuri squealed, turning the racoon over in her hands, Gaara just smiled; silently agreeing.

"Kyu wants to talk to Shuu when you come back to Konoha; that okay?" I whispered as I embraced my best friend.

"Sure, Sasuke better hurry his ass up", He whispered back and stepped back to his wife.

I hugged Matsuri and said, "You be good okay. Have fun tonight", I waggled my eyebrows and they laughed. I gave Gaara a wave and Matsuri a wink before I went to find my family.

We found Sakura and Kakashi hiding in a corner making out. I stifled a giggle and told them that we were heading to our rooms.

Sasuke and I walked to our room hand in hand. We ended up bunking together because no one wants to tear Sakura off Kakashi and risk being mauled to death. I went to my pack and snagged a tee and a pair of boxer shorts, I then dumped them in the bathroom, "Sassy-chan, can you unzip me please?" I called out in a sing song voice. I watched him open the door and stalk towards me with an uncharacteristic grin on his face. He readily unzipped my dress and helped me step out of it, barely touching my skin. Slowly and slyly, I felt him unclasp my strapless and drop it to the floor; his grin was wider when I turned back to facing him. He attacked and put his obscenely icy hands down the back of my panties and gripped my ass before kissing me fiercely, squeaking I opened my mouth and let his tongue slide in and dance with my own. I let my hands travel down to his black slacks and slowly unbutton his pants as the kiss grew in a needy passion. From there I tugged them down without leaving his mouth and pushed them past his knees and to the floor with my foot. I was then hoisted up onto his crotch and I began to grind against him, the friction was insane and addictive as he slowly made his way back to the bed without ceasing our movements. Somehow we found ourselves on the double bed groaning. His manhood met a certain part in me that made me cry out, "Ahhh! There- A-Again…" suddenly, I was in pure agonising bliss, I was floating and melting all at the same time. We both rode out the pleasure and collapsed on the duvet. I pulled the blankets from under us to replace them ontop and we snuggled down into the crisp linen.


	16. Chapter 16: Orange Coloured Love

Hi there, Finally got the next chapter for you guys enjoy

**It Started with a Gown**

**Chapter 16: Orange Coloured Love**

_**~Sasuke's P.O.V~**_

The trip back to Konoha was bearable, we weren't unconscious like the trip up but we weren't allowed to jump them either. When we finally arrived at the gates, Naruto tackled Konohamaru and then Jiraiya.

"Hey, hey you guys!" she laughed heartily and pulled up both of the off the ground.

"Hey boss, I missed ya!" Konohamaru laughed and did a classic sexy-no-jutsu. Naruto did the same and nearly killed Jiraiya and me. All three of the biggest perverts in the town huddled together, whispering and laughed.

Finally, Jiraiya got down on his hands and knees, head dipped low he nearly screamed, "Please help me with some scenes!" That surprised me, and I just stared, dumbfounded at Naruto who was grinning evilly. It was rather scary actually and what was worse was her reply.

"Come on then sugar-daddy, let's go back to my place", she waggled her eyebrows and then turned on me, "What-chu waiting for, come on big boy". She turned to leave the congregation only to have an arm grip her shoulder tightly.

In a rather high-pitched voice Kakashi asked, "Y-You write – you write the bible?" With his comment, Sakura punched him on the arm and he winced.

"Nah, I'm his muse", Naruto said and stuck out her tongue, I was almost tempted to snog her brains out right there.

That little comment left absolutely everyone dumfounded and sincerely concerned. Naruto just waved it off and left it that, the funny thing was that it reassured all of us.

"Dammit why'd Sasuke get a gal like you, not only are you related to the famous sage who writes every man's – "

"And my own", Naruto cut in and then let him ogle and continue.

"- Every man's and your own bible, but you also help with the details. I never knew how much of a pervert you really are", He said in great admiration. I was worried about the comment about her being a big perv and how'd she react. I was also peeved that now that we knew Naru helped write Icha Icha Paradise Kakashi thought I wasn't good enough for her.

What shouldn't have surprised me was Naruto's answer of, "You know it honey, now go play with Sakura before she kills you for practically proposing"

Actually, I don't think Sakura cared; she had slid up behind Naruto and hugged her tightly smirking as she spoke, "How bout I help aye?" Naruto whirled right around and tongued her right there, killing Kakashi, Jiraiya and I, Konohamaru just laughed as if he'd gotten used to it a very long time ago. Just then, I realised how dirty my girlfriend really was, she made Jiraiya, Kakashi and Sai look like children. I thought to myself how this could get any stranger. The girls pulled apart and after several minutes, we were able to gain a flimsy composure to make it home.

"Hey sensei, yeah that show costs money, don't it Sakura? So um yeah, you can handle the report right", Naruto stated and ran her hands down Sakura's body, grazing her breasts totally on purpose, "Darling Sakura, can you help him?"

Sakura said loudly, "Anything for my first kiss, for our first kiss…"

WHAT! My mind screamed out and my knees gave way. Pulling me up roughly Naruto whined, "Sasukeeeeeeeeee! Come on!" Naruto tugged at my wrists.

The toad sage just chuckled and turned to Sasuke, "Son I don't think you want to miss this."

"Kay, fine I'll join you", I grumbled still totally jealous of Sakura and her goddamn lips.

"Definitely DON'T want to miss it, Naruto is **very** convincing", Jiraiya said flashing a sly smile. Naruto just bared her shit-eating grin and laughed, "Sasu-chan'll be here so it'll be the best!"

"…", just what the hell have I gotten myself into?

_**-Break- **_

"Ah, Nnggh!" Naruto panted as she threw her head back as if she were in ecstasy. She was sitting next to me on our couch and honest to god I wanted to pound her into next week right then and there, even with the sage watching. It took almost all of my self-restraint to stay still, she hadn't finished. Naruto then went on to describe the scene, "Burning with raw animal desire, he clamped down hard, his canines digging in as he thrust deeper and deeper. Her wild screams of pleasure mixed with the forceful grunts and the sound of skin on skin." Naruto spoke so readily, so sexily it gave me a vivid mental image and a huge hard-on, which I tactfully hid under a pillow. Jiraiya still noticed and he watched slyly, probably enjoying my silent torture as much as the girl next to me was.

"Excellent, thank you very much my dear", he said looking at me with an ever-widening grin.

"Bye-bye, pervy-sage! I hoped I helped", Naruto called out as her god-father left through the door. I was then very aware that we were very alone.

I am pretty sure she had been teasing me, I was going to drive her crazy. It's now my turn.

"So…" Naruto said getting up off the couch, "How was it?"

"You really want to know", I asked slowly.

"Yeah"

"It was alright, I guess", I shrugged, "I mean it could be better"

"WHAT?" This got her going, she fell for it big time.

"Yeah, I mean the noises weren't that great. Your description sucked too, I couldn't imagine it at all"

Her face fell and then she frowned, "I'd like to see you do better", she grumbled.

"Fine, I'll show you but you have to go to my room to see it", I said and watched with a sick glee when she followed me. It was like a conga line to my sex dungeon…

Sitting on my bed she spoke, her voice was thick with rivalry and anger, "Go on then, do it!"

I obeyed and pushed her down onto my pillow. I kissed her heavily and slowly, making sure to taunt her, pulled down her jacket's zip. I then pushed up her t-shirt and bra to abuse her breasts and leave a series of love bites all over the exposed skin. Naruto mewled and bared her neck for the taking. Greedily I sunk my teeth into her collar-bone, licking away the blood I moved to her lips and kissed her furiously. Trailing down I flicked my tongue leaving a glistening trail all the way to her stomach, hooking my fingers in the waistband of her ghastly orange pants I tugged them off and stared at the plain blue underwear. I know that there's nothing sexy about plain boy-leg undies but seeing them slung on Naruto's hips made her even more gorgeous. I stared greedily at the bony hips I love and ran my palm over her flat stomach, I can feel her quiver under my touch and that was enough initiative for me to fling off her underwear and assault her even more. I was going to make her scream!

Before I could take the initiative a panting Naruto sat up and pulled off her shirt and t-shirt bra, "Sorry", she spoke in a slightly out-of-breath voice. I straightened too and she crawled up to me and planted a chaste kiss on my lips before pulling my shirt up and over my head. We both stared down to my shorts and my ever-present arousal; if I'd blinked, I would have missed her pink tongue dart out and sweep across her lips. Eyes-heavily lidded she moved for my pants and tugged them down as far as she could along with my boxers. I could feel her gaze and her hunger. I pulled my remaining clothing off and kicked it to the floor. For ages, we just sat there and stared at each other's naked bodies. Fucking each other with our eyes and then Naruto moved. She got up and walked to my draws, rummaging through my underwear draw noisily until she had found what she needed. Jumping back on the bed I saw a small plastic square drop in between us; it was a condom and at that very moment, I knew she was serious. Nervously I opened it and put it on with her curious gaze following my every movement and when it was secure, she pounced.

Naruto pushed me back and kissed my lips with such passion it made Icha Icha seem childish. As our tongues danced, her hands wandered and came to rest on something that was begging to be touched. Pulling away, she looked into my coal black eyes and silently asked for reassurance. When I made no motions, she slithered her body back until she was sitting just a fraction in front of my length. Without a word or any indication, she lowered herself down and my body was engulfed in pleasure. I felt her hymen break and I could see her bite her lips. She was so tight and so hot. Pulling her down, I kissed her and nibbled at her lips, anything to get her mind off the pain.

It wasn't long until we started to move. Lowering herself down onto the bed, she let my take control as I thrust erratically. Our shuddering breaths made a cacophony of sound. I had promised to make her scream and that was just what I did. We picked up what Naruto had left off in the lounge. It thrilled me that I was making love to the most beautiful kunoichi in all of Konoha and the best thing was that I had her all to myself. As we climaxed and lay there, wasted and drunk off each other, I began to imagine a life with her. I began to see a future and I didn't care about anything anymore. It was just her. Naruto and me, alone, with no one else to rule our lives or control our fate. All I saw was her naked body beneath mine, and our love that was a raging orange storm.

As if in sync with my thoughts Naruto whispered, "It looks like you've caught the bug too"

**A/N:** Yeah! Woohoo, I've written a sex scene. Hopefully it was okay. Sorry for the wait and such but you know me, chronically lazy to the point where I can't even study.

Rate and review my lovelies. Tell me what you think, kay?


	17. Chapter 17: Christened

Howdy, I do apologize for my shonky sex scene in the last chapter. I swear I'll get better, just give me some time okay

**It Started With a Gown**

**Chapter 17: Christened**

_**-Naruto's P.O.V-**_

We finally had sex. We finally did it and it was the most amazing thing to feel. I was one with him and we were as close together as we could possibly get. I lay there in pure bliss as the sun rose sluggishly and I looked at the man I was in love with, fast asleep, tangled in his navy-blue bed-sheets. I didn't want to move, I was just basking in the warm sun.

I must have drifted off because when I opened my eyes again Sasuke was propped up on one elbow tracing the curve of my hip. I looked at him and smiled, "Hey"

"Hi beautiful", he murmured and I pushed myself up. Wincing from the movement, I dropped back down and groaned.

"I think I'll stay in bed for the rest of the day. Tell Kakashi I have a cold or something"

"It's our day off Dobe", Sasuke laughed at me and I frowned. He wasn't the one whose girly parts hurt to the point where I couldn't even sit up.

"Whatever", I growled and smacked him in the nose, "That means you can stay here with me"

"What? Laze around the bed all day?" He said and I nodded, "Sounds good", he smiled.

I grinned at the ceiling that was soon replaced by his confused expression looming over me, "What? Why are you smiling?"

"I'm happy", I grinned even more and pulled him down to capture his lips.

"That's a scary looking smile, your plotting something. I know you are"

"Why would I do something like that", I asked and trailed my nails down his back, making him shiver. He crawled over me and sat just below my hips.

"It's you, isn't it", Sasuke looked down and ran his palms over my chest. It was my turn to shiver as he bent down and kissed me heavily on my neck, making his way to my mouth.

When he moved back to my neck, I wound my fingers through his inky black hair, "Oh you know me darlin'", I said in a southern accent. As you do. He kissed me sweetly on the lips and looked at me, just waiting for me to continue, "Since I can't walk, you'll have to make breakfast"

"I thought so", he smiled wryly, "That's why I bought some more tomatoes"

I groaned. He knows how much I dislike that goddamn vegetable, "Just go make the bloody breakfast"

He laughed and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before he jumped off the bed and lumbered of to the kitchen, stark naked. I could hear dishes clatter around and the fridge open and close. I decided I might be able to move enough to have a shower, I tried to sit up and winced a little, once the pain disappeared, I stood up on the wooden floorboards. I had to dodge the clothes we flung around last night and finally, I made it to the bathroom door. I opened the door and hobbled in, moving straight to the mirror I looked at my body.

There was barely any differences, just a few bruises that blossomed where Sasuke's mouth had made it to. I didn't look like they said in those crappy romances that Sakura reads, I was just sore. Leaning heavily against the sink and pulled out some toothpaste and Sasuke's toothbrush and brushed my teeth before dragging a plastic corner stool into the shower and twisted the cold tap on full. It was rather hot this morning, I stood under the water for a few minutes before I pushed the stool up against the wall and turned the shower-head to that direction. I sat in pure bliss as the water hit my head and trickled down my face. I let the water work its magic; my eyes were closed so when I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist I nearly jumped through the roof.

"Oy, quit hogging the water", Sasuke chuckled behind me. I swivelled my body around on the plastic stool and pulled his face down for a kiss. He straightened up and I rested my head against his stomach.

"Mmmmm, is breakfast ready?" I mumbled into his washboard abs. Lazily, I lifted my arm to trace patterns on Sasuke's hips, raking my nails across his skin. I could feel him shudder underneath my touch, "Shut off the water when you're done", I said and stood up. Swaying slightly, I left the cool water and stepped out to get dressed. I figured it'd be really hot later on so I dried off and padded to my room, stark naked, to fetch my bikini that Sakura had bought for me.

When I was all clear to walk past windows, I went to the kitchen and saw to plates of fried eggs and a bowl of ramen for me, I hoisted my butt up onto the cool marble bench and began eating. I was done when I heard the water from the bathroom shut off. I moved my dishes into the sink and shifted Sasuke's food to the side; I flopped across the entire bench, shivering slightly from the chill.

I heard footsteps in the kitchen and Sasuke's husky voice right beside me, his voice was barely a whisper, "Mmmmm, I'm liking my breakfast already"

I sat up and smirked at him, untying my bikini top and letting it slide off onto the floor, "Breakfast I served baby"

He grabbed my ankle and pulled me to him, my thighs made a high pitched squeaking noise as they slid across the smooth surface. Sasuke's hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me onto the table. his voice was hoarse as he made the towel into a makeshift pillow under my head, "I don't think we'll make it to the couch"

"Good", I smiled, "because I think the table needs to be christened"

He undid the bikini bottoms

"And I came prepared", I said and pulled the little square packet from the gusset of my bikini bottoms.

Suddenly it was a big rush, I tore the packet open with my teeth, careful not to tear the contents, and he rolled it on.

Sasuke climbed onto the table and thrust in with gay abandon, I groaned a bit, feeling a little sting but we kept moving.

His ragged breath caught several times and I groaned, as I'd imagine a moose would. I smashed the back of my head into the table, completely missing Sasuke's towel, and exploded in pure ecstasy as Sasuke shuddered and cried out.

We had done it again.

I just had sex on our table

and someone just walked in on us.

Oh My God!

**A/N:** Hey there, hope you enjoyed this chapter

Feed me feedback, please.

Oh and sorry it took so long to write, haven't booted my lappie up for serious in a while.


	18. Chapter 18: Revealed (final)

A/N: Oh my god, I haven't updated in eons and I am SO sorry for that, seriously. Honestly I have no idea where this is going anymore and I really am sorry for that. Thank you a million for all the reviews and the faves and alerts. You guys are amazing for putting up with me.

Anyway, I thought about who should walk in and such from last chappie and decided to make it somewhat humorous. This is the final chapter, just so you know, and it is short.

Anyway, on with the story…

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

I stared at the man, his face was a rainbow of colours; from pink to red to purple I watched with a morbid curiosity as he stared at his treasured student as she was being 'deflowered'.

For the second time.

On a table.

I could literally taste his anger and just imagine what he would do to me; I saw the murder play out in his mind. It wasn't going to be pretty. Fearing for my life I looked down at Naruto who looked furious, so much more than the man at our door.

I watched as she sat up and used me as a boob cover, pointing at Iruka she growled, "Out", pointing towards the door, "We're busy"

I could see his horrified face and it made things all the more worse. That was until Kakashi stopped mid-stroll and decided to take a peek, which was somehow worse as well especially when said man cheered as he slowly attempted to drag Iruka away.

"And close the fucking door!" Naruto yelled.

Soon enough the door was closed and locked (A shadow-clone-Naruto-approved-prevention measure) as well as all the windows.

I knew the next time I saw Iruka the aftermath would result in a Sasuke-sized coffin being ordered…

Beneath me Naruto groaned and flopped back down onto the newly christened table/bench, I slid out of her just in time to be pushed off the table.

Luckily my ninja reflexes saved me from impending doom but it didn't save me from the wrath of an embarrassed and demonically-pissed Naruto who stalked off to her room, throwing and kicking furniture around as she muttered and cursed, "sawmyfuckingtits 'mgonnakillhim", finally the door was slammed shut and about three-hundred smashing/crashing/shattering sounds later the house fell eerily silent.

That was when I realised that if _she_ ever saw Iruka again he wouldn't need a coffin. She would turn him into sushi and feed it to all his little students and no one but (possibly) me would know.

And to be honest, that was scarier than Orochimaru. I decided to give Naruto some space to cool down; I knew that if I went in there now I would be castrated. Who knew that the happy-go-lucky Naruto Uzumaki would have a crazy-rage side? Normally she's sunshine and ramen and "I'ma take you down! I'll be Hokage!"

Well I actually knew about the whole crazy-rage, I've been on the receiving end too many times to not know.

I love her, really, which is why I am still here with her. Even when she is crazy-raging and hey, I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her so I might as well get used to it I guess. And hey, it helps when the sex is mind-blowingly amazing.

To me she is perfect, I don't give a shit that she has the nine-tails sealed inside her, I don't give a shit what anyone else thinks and I really don't care if everyone thinks I am gay for the rest of my life because I will be with her. As long as I have her, I don't have a care in the world because she _is_ my world. My world, it started with a gown and I thank my lucky stars every day that it did.

* * *

A/N: I AM SO SORRY Q^Q  
This fanfic just kinda died and I am so sorry for the lack of update and the lack of words for this chapter. I have honestly run out of things to say for this fic so I'm wrapping it up. I hope you guys liked it and thank you for reading.


End file.
